With You
by rakill
Summary: In the past Sesshomaru met Kagome who spoke a different language than he did. In the present time she hadn't traveled back in time to meet her cold boss clad in armor and in a different era and know what history they had together. Will the fates be kind to the two star crossed lovers and allow them to finally settle down? [Drabble series]
1. Rejoining

I meant to post this on here but never got around to it. This is a drabble series and will be updated sporadically. I hope you all will enjoy it and give me some awesome feedback. Ideas are very welcome and if you have words for prompts please leave them in the comment section. :)

* * *

Prompt: Countless

Sesshomaru's golden eyes followed the young raven haired girl as she approached his office door. She wore a grey shirt that perfectly matched his suit that he decided to wear for the day. She wore a sinfully tight black skirt that followed all the right curves and stopped at her knees. Those heels she wore were quite exquisite but it wasn't her at all. A small smile appeared on his lips as he watched her stumble from the heels and regained her posture as she looked around as a blush rose to her fair cheeks.

Countless of times he had met her. And countless of times she had never remembered him. How could he blame her for not remembering? She had somehow passed through time and space and gone back into the past and met him when he lived a very different life than he did in the present. He was cold (even though now he could be described cold), he was fearless (okay that too), but most importantly for him back then, he had despised humans. He had no respect for them and wanted nothing to do with them.

But when he met the vixen for the first time, something had stirred in him and he knew it was something strong. She spoke a foreign language at that time that he couldn't understand. Now he understood that it was English she spoke and to this day he sometimes allows himself to chuckle over his past self being so impatient and irritated when she tried to talk to him. But time with her in the past did not last very long, but it was enough for him to want more.

At long last, Kagome was back in his life and he didn't know what to do or what to say.


	2. Smooth

Prompt: Sloth

She couldn't seem to remove the blush that rose and took over her face, turning her pale skin bright pink. She cleared her throat then skimmed her hands over her shirt, attempting to smooth the wrinkles, her hands never faltered as they continued their journey down to her skirt.

She knew she looked like a sloth. Her clothes were wrinkled and likely backwards. But she couldn't miss the opportunity when it was handed to her, to have a well-paid job at the successful Taisho Company.

She approached to the doorway and his penetrating gaze burned her deep to the core.


	3. His Eyes

Prompt: Miracle

Kagome entered the office when the stoic looking man waved her in with just his fingers. It looked so sensual when he did it; it made her body combust into flames and successfully turned the pink blush on her cheeks red. She approached his desk and bowed low to him, "Sir, I am Kagome Higurashi. Thank you for taking the time out of your day to interview me."

"Sit." His voice rumbled; it was deep and rumbly but it was smooth like velvet and it wrapped around her in its sweet embrace.

She stood up straight, her eyes caught his amber ones and she felt her heart pound against her fragile breast bone. She reached her hand out to the chair without looking away from his eyes and succeeded in seating herself fluidly. It was a miracle that she didn't embarrass herself by stumbling and falling on her face.

The man was beautiful and she got lost in his penetrating eyes as they continued to stare into her azure ones. She nervously picked at the bottom of her black skirt as they had a staring contest in complete silence.

"Tell me Miss Higurashi, why do you wish to work here?"


	4. Knowing You Better

Prompt: Close

_"Tell me Miss Higurashi, why do you wish to work here?"_

The question echoed between them in their silence. Her wide blue eyes were staring directly into his cold golden ones. It sent chills through him and reminded him of the past when he had once found her gaze uncomfortable. He thought at the time that she could see right through him and into his soul and that feeling quickly came back and filled his being. She had definitely stunned and intrigued the demon Lord of the West.

He didn't care to know why or how she ended up here, but he was thankful that she was back into his life. He had waited too long to see her again and it was like could breathe for the first time.

His lips twitched at his all too consuming thoughts of her and he waited patiently for her answer.

Her eyes widened and she gently shook her head as if she too were stuck in her thoughts. He wanted to know what she was thinking about; if it was him she thought about. He knew that she was attracted to him from the way she blushed and how her tiny form leaned forward so she was closer to him. The sweet smell of her arousal spiced the room with its wonderful fragrance.

Her lips lifted into a gentle smile, "It's a successful business Mr. Taisho. I want to over time learn how to run a business of my own and know how to succeed like you have."

That took him back. He did not expect an answer like that; he had heard many answers to that question, all of them almost the same. But this…

"Oh? What kind of business did you want to start?" he asked, intrigued.

She leaned back and slowly but surely another beautiful blush tinted her cheeks, "More of a publishing business. I love to read." She murmured and he had to lean forward a little to catch what she said.

Oh, she is educated and smart, opposite of what he once thought of her a long, long time ago. He gently ran a finger against his lower lip, "I see. Have you been to college?"

He had to keep acting like he was interviewing, even though he was going to hire her. He wanted to know more about his Kagome, his heart, his soul… his mate.


	5. Memories of Her

Prompt: Tradition

He asked her questions that were suitable for an interview, but listened vaguely as his thoughts had started to trail off to the past of when Kagome already knew who was and out of her time.

It became tradition for them that every evening when they rested from their journey, they would sit across from each other in front of small fire she had built and she would babble on about something; he didn't understand what she spoke of because of the language barrier, but he listened to her soothing voice and memorized it to every emotion she went through.


	6. Confident

Prompt: Numb

After the interview was over and she had finally stepped out of the large Taisho & Co. building, the numbness she felt started to cease. At some point during the nerve wracking and adrenaline pumping interview she couldn't feel her body. The way that he had stared at her with his eyes set her on edge and she couldn't put a finger on how exactly he looked at her. She wasn't sure if she could call his gaze cold because from what she saw, there was so much emotion in them that sparked and made the golden orbs seemed like they were made of gold; that only confused her more. Why had he looked at her like that?

She let out a sigh of relief and put a hand on her breast over her still pounding heart; she looked to the sky and smiled.

Confident as she was about her landing the position of being his personal assistant, she knew that it would be a dangerous job. She was attracted to him and that meant bad joojoo for her; she will be stumbling around him and stuttering for Kami's sake.

Mr. Taisho didn't say that she got the job but stated that she will be notified in three days if she got the job or not. So for three days she will wait and enjoy her personal time while she had it because as soon as she starts working for him, she had a feeling that he will not let her be alone for long.

She pushed back some of her hair behind her ear and started to walk away from the office building and wobbled on her heels, all the while grumbled how stupid she was for wearing them and vowed she would wear flats from here on out.


	7. The Mark

Prompt: Swarm

Two days had passed and Sesshomaru had become restless. He wanted Kagome in his building- no, in his office at that moment. The swarm of old dusty emotions and feelings had made him impatient and anxious with seeing his mate.

Could she tell that he was her mate? Did she know that mates existed?

He ran his claws through his silver hair and bent his head down to glare at the stack of papers that were sitting on his desk.

He did take notice when she had sat in his office, she did not carry the mark of his mating.


	8. Late

Prompt: Tan

She finally got the call that she had been waiting for. She got the job and already felt like she was going to have a meltdown in the morning of her first day.

"Shoes. Shoes. Shoes." Kagome went in one room, turned around a couple times in a circle then went back into her bedroom and threw clothes around trying to find her new black flat slip-ons.

"I finally got the job and I am going to be late on my first day." She yelled out to no one in particular as she kept throwing more clothes around.

Feeling defeated, she stopped and stood there quietly and looked at her watch.

5:40 A.M

She was going to be late on her first day and she would get fired on her first day. Perfect.

Her eyes averted to her full length mirror and gave her a once over then decided to wear her nude tan heels with what she was wearing. A sigh escaped her lips as she grabbed the heels and slipped them on. She shuffled out of the room, grabbed her large purse and headed out the apartment.

"You're late."

_Oh, God._

Blue eyes lifted and met amber ones.


	9. One Day Down

Prompt: Fib

_"You're late."_

_Oh God._

_Blue eyes lifted and met amber ones._

His face gave nothing away; she couldn't tell if he was angry, if he was concerned, or if he didn't care that she was late… why didn't the man have any facial expressions?!

Kagome laughed nervously and looked away from his expectant eyes and stared nervously down at her new cherry oak desk that was just outside of his office. She didn't want to fib to the man and start off on a bad note. He seemed like the type that he didn't mess around and was all work and no play. He was kind of nice during the interview, but at the same time he still pretty cold.

"I-um-"she cleared her throat and glared at an object on her desk, "I was-"

"It's your first day here; it would be wise not to lie to me."

A blush burned her cheeks and she found it a little harder to steel her nerves and look up at him. So she continued to glare at the pen on her desk and continued to clear her throat nervously. "I hate wearing heels. I couldn't find my new shoes and was searching high and low for them and somehow they just went completely missing." She rambled out; she could feel sweat already building on her brow.

His burning gaze burned a hole through the nervous girl and she was pretty sure if he continued to stare at her however he was staring at her, she would melt in her chair. Slowly she lifted her head and looked up into his molten, buttery gaze. Dear God, his eyes were beautiful. No, she can't think that about him. It's not right to be attracted to a boss, because feelings start playing into things and then things will get weird, and she was not all about weird.

A few silent moments passed and they continued to stare at each other; she was about to have a breakdown and if no one would say anything then she would. But what would she say?

"Hn, don't let it happen again, Miss Higurashi. Go through these papers for errors then email them to me when you are done proofreading." He laid down a stack of papers, turned on his heels and retreated to his office.

Kagome let go of her breath that she didn't know she was holding.


	10. Something Out of Place

Prompt: Sabotage

A week had gone by for Sesshomaru and it was hard enough not to sabotage everything just for him to tell Kagome everything and see if he could get her to go to the past, however she had done it, so they can start their life again but this time together.

He leaned back against his leather chair and stared out his office door at the raven haired assistant and tried to assess what exactly is missing. How is it she had not gone back yet? She looked exactly the same as she did 500 years ago. Something is missing.


	11. Silence

The job seemed simple and for that she was grateful. She had been expecting her boss to give her hard tasks to see what she is capable of, but it wouldn't seem that was the case.

Finishing the last of the large documents he had given her in the morning and making little changes, she attached all the documents into one large one into an email to Sesshomaru Taisho. With a _click_, she leaned back in her chair and stretched out with a sigh.

A growl broke her temporary silence, looking down at her stomach then at the clock she realized she hadn't had breakfast and missed her lunch. Another sigh slipped out of her, she stood from her chair and nervously made her way to Sesshomaru's office.


	12. Lunch Time

Prompt: Whole

With a meek knock, she waited a couple of seconds for a response. She heard nothing from behind the large wooden door and guessed that he hadn't heard her knock, so once again she knocked again but just a little louder.

The large door flew open and Sesshomaru's tall form was blocking the whole doorway and his eyes were once again burning a hole through her. She looked up at her boss's beautiful face and gave him a small smile.

"If you do not mind sir, I was going to take my lunch now since time had slipped past me."


	13. Care to Join?

Prompt: None

An elegant silver brow raised and if she wasn't mistaken, she might have seen a tiny smirk but was quickly replaced with his normal frown, "Hn."

Was that a yes or no? Kagome took a tiny step back as she continued to still stare up at him, "I will be back in thirty minutes."

He didn't respond but stood silently in the doorway as he watched her. Did she do something wrong? Out of her nervousness and respect, she bowed slightly in his direction then turned on her heels and grabbed her purse.  
Where would she eat? Did they have a cafeteria? She blushed as she turned back to look at her boss, who was still standing there silently as ever and watching her.

"I've noticed sir that you hadn't taken a lunch either, would you care to join me? I don't know where the cafeteria is…" She rambled nervously.


	14. Tension

Prompt: Suggestive

Kagome had just invited her boss for lunch and she hadn't been working for him that long, she hoped that her invitation wasn't very suggestive on a more intimate level. Nervously, she played with the strap of her purse that was slung over her shoulder.  
Looking back at her boss, she noticed that he had turned and retreated back into his office without a word. She let out a little groan towards herself and her hopes that he would at least be kind and show her where the cafeteria was, but that would have been too much to ask for. Rejected, she turned away from the office and made her way across the floor and went to the elevators. If this industry was the same like any other business, she would have to guess that the facility would be on the first floor somewhere. With a soft sigh, she pushed the button to go down and waited for the doors to open.

"You couldn't wait, Miss Higurashi?"

Her head snapped towards the deep voice that stood next to her. Sesshomaru had somehow silently crept up on her and stood next to her without her even feeling his presence. Her wide blue eyes stared up at his perfect face and after catching herself mumbling and stuttering, she looked away.

Clearing her throat she turned back to stare at the elevator doors, "My apologies, Mr. Taisho. I was under the impression you didn't want lunch and went back to your office to end the conversation."

He was silent for a few seconds and a hushed "Hn" broke away some of the silent tension between the two.

"I merely needed to grab my wallet, we are going out somewhere to eat and I shall pay." The way he said it made it finalized and he wasn't going to accept an argument.


	15. Lunch

Prompt: None

A blush crept across Kagome's cheek as her boss scooted her chair closer to the table in a gentlemanly manner. She turned her head and watched through her long lashes as he made his way around to the other side of the table and took his own seat.

"Mr. Taisho, sir… don't you think we should have lunch somewhere else? We would be running late once we are done." She mumbled out and glanced down at her watch on her wrist.

Sesshomaru folded his hands together and placed his elbows on the table as he stared at her with his ocher eyes that sparkled with some amusement, "You are worried of being late while you are having lunch with your boss and owner of the company?" his voice was soft but deep enough for her to hear.

A small smile played on her lips and took in his appearance; he was so sharp and had the no-nonsense attitude, but there he was with a twinkle in his eye and the edge of his lips lifted in a tiny smile in his teasing. A tiny nervous laugh escaped her, "I suppose you are right, Mr. Taisho."

He watched her for a few seconds more; he then averted his gaze down to the menu and left her to her thoughts.


	16. Not From Here

16. Not from Here (297 Words)  
Prompt: None

In her nervousness and quick loss of appetite, Kagome only ordered a salad with chicken. Sesshomaru had ordered a rare steak with a side salad and when he listened to her order, she noticed a tiny frown play on his lips that made her eyebrows raise for a second in question.

"Are you not hungry?" he asked as the waiter left their table.

Kagome shrugged a little then brushed her fingers through her raven locks nervously, "Well um, I was hungry but it seems my stomach is twisted in knots." She mumbled.

"Hn, why?"

Kagome kept her gaze down on the table and shrugged once more; she didn't want to tell her boss that she was just a little nervous around him because of the attraction she had towards him, and also for the fact that they were eating at a very nice restaurant when she figured they could go to a cheap place to eat quickly. Tingles spread around her body and she knew that feeling well; he was staring at her. She peeked up at him through her lashes and flushed. "So, you are not from America.. how is it you wound up here?"


	17. Let's Eat

17. Let's Eat (366 Words)  
Prompt: None

The plan was to distract him and get the conversation off of her, but it didn't seem to work so well in her favor. It seemed like Sesshomaru could see right through her and knows every dirty secret there was to know about her.  
Sesshomaru's long fingers rubbed against his lips in his thought at her question then pulled his hand away and let out a little breath, "I am not, business brought me here as well as other things. Have you been to Japan, Miss Higurashi?"

She shook her head at his question and nibbled on her lower lip, "Afraid not, but I have heard great things about there. My heritage comes from Japan but my family had moved here and I grew up to know the English language only."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow cocked up at her words and went back to rubbing his lips with his finger, "Do you wish to know how to speak Japanese?" his question did not sound mocking, but more on the helpful side… as if he knew something that she did not.  
The man can be very peculiar and act as if he knows something that she did not about herself.

"I do. But I've been told it's very hard to learn."

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair and kept his eyes locked with hers, "Perhaps when I have the spare time, I could teach you a thing or two. I can make it very simple." He promised.

Kagome tilted her head to the side just a little in question, "You really don't have to do that. We both have a lot on our plates…"

Speaking of plates, the food they had ordered arrived and was set down in front of them. Her salad looked fantastic and her appetite grew over the time they talked and she wasn't put on the spot a lot.

"_Itadakimasu."* _Sesshomaru spoke gently and picked up his fork and knife.

Stunned and feeling a little hot, Kagome stared at Sesshomaru as he spoke his native language and sounded so… sexy. Frustrated with her feelings and thoughts, she picked up her fork and looked down at her plate as she started to eat.

* * *

*Google translate and thank you to pheonixblade and madam fluffy for the translation. It's supposed to be a blessing before they eat.


	18. Angel

18. Angel (347 Words)  
Prompt: None

That evening Sesshomaru sat in his office in his home and stared at the iced scotch in his glass; all thoughts were consumed of _her_ and how in the world she went back into time to meet him for who he used to be. There had to be something that she was missing now that she needed to go back in time… no one just simply go back in time. After she had stopped visiting him and he figured she was back in her own time and out of his life, he had looked everywhere for information on time traveling. Most of the cases were hoax, but there were some cases that weren't.  
In Kagome's case, it was no hoax and for that he was grateful. She was his and he didn't ever want her out of his life. He just had to make things right and make sure the events happen; but _how_?

His golden eyes glanced away from the cup and looked around the clean wooden room and brought up images of Kagome from the past. What exactly had she worn each time she visited him? They were quite sporadic; some longer than others and eventually it all just stopped.  
What had she worn the first time he met her?

Flashes of her image went through his mind as if he were seeing her in person now. She was barefooted and held black shoes with heels in her hands, her hair was matted as if she had been running for days, she wore a necklace that held an oval watch- now he knew what that strange object was- that shined in the sunlight and blinded him.  
She had been wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a low cut that exposed the tops of her breasts- at that time he had been opposed to that- and she wore a long flowing black skirt.

Yes, she had been a sight for his eyes, even though at that time when he first saw her, he thought her mad. But now thinking back, she was an angel. His angel.


	19. Time

19. Time (253 words)  
Prompt: None

Soft footsteps echoed through the silent room as Sesshomaru paced, consumed in his thoughts. Perhaps- and it was just a guess on his part- that he was the one to send her back in time. He did not want to mess up the present time if he did not get her to time travel any time soon. He had done research on different types of time traveling and different views on time. The most he got from it was that _time is not a line, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff._  
Sesshomaru scoffed to himself at the ridiculous thought. If anything, time could be like the butterfly effect. If Kagome never goes back into time, something drastic could change in the present time and it could be chaos.

Stuck in thought, Sesshomaru stopped pacing and glared at the fireplace panel and tried to wrap his mind around what could possibly happen if she does not go in the past. Would his thoughts change and he would forget his past with Kagome because it never happened? Dear Lord, he did not want that to happen.

Finally, it struck him. The necklace she had worn during her visits in the past, she had never worn it in the present. That could be the time traveling device that made her meet him; but where did she get it? How would he be able to find it? Did she already have it? Perhaps he should press her into giving him some information.

* * *

Yes, I quoted the 10th Doctor from Doctor Who. I have been watching that show a super lot and watching it again for the second time and I can't stop. So expect more doctor who references in here. But just in case: Disclaimer.. I do not own Doctor Who.. it solely belongs to BBC.


	20. Zero

20. Zero (259 Words)

A few days had passed after their lunch date and Kagome felt a little on edge about it. Although it hadn't been a 'date' but it felt like it when he had taken her to that restaurant and treated her in some other manner than a co-worker. Or perhaps he just treated his employees well?  
She was going mad with her thoughts and just wanted to see her boss as just that… a boss. Rather she had become infatuated with him and had been having very dirty thoughts about him, especially at night.

A groan escaped her as she slumped into her chair and the all too familiar blush crept across her cheeks and burned her with the humiliation that she felt. She had never felt attraction to anyone before and was okay with being single for the rest of her life, up until now.

"Oh sweetie, you don't look well at all. Do you need a medic?" A soft almost feminine male voice broke through her murky thoughts.

Kagome's blue eyes shot up and saw a new face she hadn't seen before in the office. He had delicate features but a straight nose. His lips were soft and delicate looking and his wispy brown hair framed around his face and ended just above his shoulders. He wore a nice looking suite with a bow-tie. _Who wears bow-ties now-a-days?_

"I-I'm fine."

"I'm a medic if you need one. You are new, what is your name? I'm Zero." He winked and placed a delicate hand on her wooden desk.

* * *

I would just like to point out that Zero is an OC of mine and he is in the works. Please do not steal my character.


	21. Social

21. Social (words 105)

Blankly she stared at Zero and took in his appearance. He was certainly a very attractive man but not as attractive as Sesshomaru. Zero's eyes were grey with some green dotted near the iris. He watched her as she stared at him and couldn't speak.  
His lips lifted in a smirk and leaned forward just a little so they were face to face, "You should take a picture, darling." He teased.

The blush that had been on her cheeks burned more as he teased her about staring. She seriously needs to work on her social skills a little more. "S-sorry. I um- I'm Kagome."


	22. Questions

22. Questions (301 words)  
Prompt: None

"Very nice to meet you Kagome." His smirk forgotten and was replaced with a genuine smile. Zero pulled away and stood up straight and reached his hand out for her to shake.

Kagome stood quickly and shook his hand gently and smiled nervously at this new person. Who was he in this office? She knew she had no reason to be nervous around him; Sesshomaru was the top of the company and anyone else was beneath him… but this new man had almost the same intimidating aura with him. Or perhaps she was just an easily intimidated person. Shame.

"May I ask what you do here?" her curiosity got the best of her.

Zero pulled his hand away and ran his long digits through his hair and smiled, "I am a manager and oversee everything on my floor level…" well didn't he just make it sound easy.

Kagome nodded and smiled at him and looked over her shoulder at Sesshomaru's office door that was closed then looked back at Zero. "That sounds great. Were you wanting to see Mr. Taisho for something?"

The smile from Zero's lips never faltered and it crinkled his eyes up in a cute manner. "Oh yes, I was just going to drop by and say hi to him and that I was back… we would have met sooner but I was on a last minute trip in another location."

"Mr. Taisho has other facilities?"

Zero laughed and waved his hand around- she was starting to get the feeling that the man was homosexual or just metro- "Have you done some research on your boss?" he giggled out.

A nervous smile splayed on her face and shrugged slightly, "Not so much. I was told about an opening and just applied… never thought I would get hired."


	23. Feign

23. Feign (202 Words)  
Prompt: None

Zero placed one of his hands against his cheek to portray feign, "Oh no dear. So you came here not knowing a thing at all? Oh that's not good at all. I will just have to fill you in! When do you take lunch?"

Kagome glanced at the clock then looked at Zero, "Well, I usually go around eleven-thirty or twelve."

Zero grinned and backed away from her desk, "Well after I talk to Sesshomaru, we can go to lunch. I'll be just a minute." He started to glide towards the large door to see her boss.

Kagome moved across the room following him, "Wait! I have to see if it's okay first!" she called but it was too late as Zero opened the door and said 'hello' cheerfully to the cold boss.

The hair on the back of her neck rose as she heard a low growl come from the office. Did he have a dog in there? Before she was able to go in the door way, the door slammed shut and heard Zero's voice become loud and laughing.

Kagome stared at the door for a few seconds and felt her heart race. She was in so much trouble.


	24. Dread

24. Dread (103 words)  
Prompt: None

She was sweating bullets and waited for Sesshomaru's baritone voice to boom over the speaker of her phone and for her to come in the office. What if he fires her over this one little incident? She couldn't afford to be out of a job.  
With a sad groan she placed her head in her hands and trembled just a little as she waited for someone to come out of the office. She lifted her head quickly as the door opened and she heard Zero's voice, "Okay well I will see you later! Oh I'm taking your beautiful assistant for lunch! Bye-bye!"


	25. Screwed

25. Screwed (201 Words)  
Prompt: None

How was it that Zero could talk to Sesshomaru that way and still be working at the company? He blew her mind away and she thought she had seen everything. She quickly stood as she heard something crash in Sesshomaru's office, Zero just laughed and closed the door and quickly made his way over to her.

"Are you ready sweetie? Come come, you need to eat and he can't do anything to stop you." He reached out and pulled her arm so he could hook it with his and started to walk her toward the elevators.

Kagome stumbled and gasped as he led her away from her desk, "W-wait, maybe I should tell Mr. Taisho that I'm going."

Zero looked down at her with a smirk then winked, "I already told him for you sweetie. Now stop that worrying and let's get some chow. I'm starving!"

Kagome turned her head as Zero continued to pull her across the floor and stopped at the elevator and waited. Outside of his office and standing by Kagome's desk, stood Sesshomaru and he looked pissed. He was glaring at the both of them and it sent more chills run through her.

_I'm so screwed._

* * *

__That's it for now. More will be posted later today but please leave me some loves and if you have ideas please just leave them in the comments. :)


	26. Infectious

26. Infectious (203 words)  
Prompt: None

Zero's giggles were infectious to Kagome; it put a wide smile on her face but her eyes were full of the dread that had been pushed to the bay temporarily.

"So sweetie… what all have you figured out about our lovely boss?" he asked after he took a breath and a sip of his iced coke.

Kagome fidgeted her fingers and her smile quickly faded into a tiny pout as her worries came back. "Well, he seems so serious."

"Oh, isn't he?! I told him that he would have to lighten up and smile time to time or else he would keep losing his assistants!" he said lightly with a little smile.

She raised a blow brow at his statement, "So he has lost a lot of his assistants?"

Zero slurped more on his straw and winked at her, "Oh yeah. A lot of them didn't make it a month without going crazy and quitting. The others were fired because he said they were too slow and not compatible with his needs."

"Compatible with his needs?"

Zero chuckled, "I know right? He makes it sound so dirty!" he winked again and made her stomach flip. He was just flirtatious wasn't he?


	27. Warnings?

27. Warnings? (100 words)  
Prompt: None

"So what can you tell me about him then? Is there some warnings I should know about?" she asked him softly and felt a lump in her throat. She didn't want to mess up and lose a great paying job.

Zero gave her a once over and leaned back in his chair and flicked his hair back away from his playful eyes and smiled coyly at her, "And exactly how long had you been working there?"

Oh man, she had lost track of the time she had been working there so it took her a few minutes to think.


	28. Success

28. Success (522 Words)  
Prompt: None

"Well, I think a little over a month? I'm not too sure. Feels like a long time." She said nervously.

"Hm, well you are still working there and it seems like you haven't lost your mind like all the others. And when I told him about taking you on a lunch he seemed… rather opposed to it." He smirked and twisted a long finger around his hair out of habit.

"Opposed to it?"

He chuckled a little under his breath, "Oh sweetie, I don't mean by him not wanting you out eating and not working… more like you out of his eye sight, if you know what I mean?"

Dizziness swept over her as he spoke. She wouldn't allow the possibility of her boss being interested in her cross her mind, oh no. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

He let out a huff and leaned forward so his elbows rested against the table and shook the drinks as they struck, "Sweetie, you just aren't keeping up are you? Not too bright are you?" he heaved out another sigh.

Anger washed through her at his comment; how dare he say that she wasn't bright? He just wasn't speaking in clear sentences and making little hints. She had no time for whatever game he was playing at. She shook a little with her anger and felt tears burn in her eyes and contemplated to storm out of the restaurant and catch a cab back to work.

"Oh no, don't be upset! I was teasing you!" he gasped out and covered his mouth.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and squeezed her legs tightly until the knuckles were white, "That wasn't funny. If you were implying that Mr. Taisho was interested in me and not in a professional manner then I would not accept that." She huffed out.

Zero smiled and his eyes widened at her words, "Oh very smart you are. I wouldn't know if he is interested in you or not. But so far you are still working for him and I'm going to have to guess that he certainly favors you. Now… our boss is very strict and you should know that. He owns multiple companies and very wealthy-" he held up a finger as she was about to ask a question. "He owns the Taisho Company, several wealthy bars, a few hotels in multiple areas and in different countries, as well as a very good restaurant that only the best works and has five stars." He said proudly.

Shocked that her boss owned that much, Kagome sat there in shock and stored away all the new information to reflect on. Perhaps that added into why he is the way that he is.

"He doesn't really have to work does he?" she whispered.

"Oh no, he doesn't. He's taken care of the rest of his life but he comes into the headquarters, where you work, and take care of any problems and financial issues with his properties. He as well likes to buy old businesses then sell them off." Zero explained back in his soft feminine voice.


	29. Assurance

29. Assurance (100 words)  
Prompt: None

The food had arrived and they ate together and talked about other things to fill in the silence. Zero insisted that he pay and that he had more than enough money to afford simple Chinese food. They climbed back into his nice car and headed back to the Taisho & Co. building.

Once again, the dread filled her and she was afraid that her boss would be angry with her for two things; one for letting Zero waltz into his office without word and two, for just leaving for lunch and not telling him.

"It will be okay, sweetie."


	30. Small Show

30. Small Show (200 words)  
Prompt: None

Heart hammer, breath elevated and palms sweaty… oh yeah she was ready to face him. The elevator dinged as it arrived on her floor and she stepped out and started to nervously make her way to her desk. Her blue eyes were widened and looking around the entire floor for her boss as she noticed that his office door was open.

Nervously, she checked the watch on her wrist and knew she was back from lunch on time but she felt like she had done something wrong. She got closer to her desk and tried to take a peek into his office to see if he was in there but in the middle of doing so- and she blames it on her lack of stealth and balance- she tripped on her own feet and fell onto her knees and hands.

Embarrassed by her little show, she stood up and rubbed her hands and knees and looked around to make sure no one saw.

But _he_ saw.

And he was standing a couple feet away from her and stared at her with bored eyes and no smile.

"H-hello Mr. Taisho! I'm back from lunch." She greeted nervously.

"Hn. I see."

* * *

I just want to give my dedicated readers a huge thank you! I'm so happy to see that people enjoy what I write and that I'm not crazy or just crappy. Thank you all for the feedback and love. I love you all and I hope to hear more from you.

More chapters will be posted tonight more than likely, I feel like I'm on a roll. ;)  
Until then, leave some love and any ideas that you have. Who knows, I might use your ideas.


	31. Crabby

31. Crabby (100 words)  
Prompt: None

That evening, Kagome listened to her Pandora as she cleaned around the apartment and made herself a small meal. Her hands and knees were scraped a little and stung like no other. She really did take a fall and embarrassed herself by falling in front of her boss.

_God, how am I going to live that one down?_

He hadn't said anything to her after she returned from lunch but he did seem to act like he was in a crabby mood. She tried not to blame herself, when she knew that she hadn't done anything wrong.

_Men._


	32. Bow Ties Are Cool

32. Bow Ties Are Cool (140 words)  
Prompt: None

It was Friday and Kagome couldn't have been more thankful. She had been stressed to the bone with some final work she had to finish up for Mr. Taisho and she was nearly ready to pull out her hair. She hadn't taken her lunch and nibbled on some crackers she had thankfully brought in with her that morning.  
She had been so engrossed in her work that she hadn't noticed the figure that came up to her desk.

"Hello sweetie."

After jumping up and dropping a cracker that she had nibbled on, she looked up and saw Zero smirking at her. He wore black suite pants with a white shirt and a tan colored jacket and yet another bow tie.

"What is it with you and bow ties?" she asked curiously.

"Bow ties are cool."


	33. Gift

33. Gift (300 words)  
Prompt: None

"Besides, I look good with bow ties." He reached up and adjusted his bow tie and smiled proudly at her.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh and leaned back in her chair and grinned up at him. "Can you help you Zero?" she sighed out.

He placed his hands on her desk and looked serious for a second then grinned, "Social call."

Kagome let out a light laugh and rubbed her temple gently, "I'm afraid I can't have a social call today. I'm a bit busy." She pointed with her head at her computer and shrugged.

Zero pouted and cupped his cheek, "Big bad boss has you working to the bone." He whined.

Kagome giggled at the pout and leaned forward as she started to type again on her computer, "Afraid so, since it is Friday and I won't come back until Monday. Last minute stuff really." She explained.

"I brought you a gift and was hoping to make it special." He whined softly.

Kagome stopped typing and looked at Zero with her eyebrows raised, "A gift?"

He nodded slightly and still held the pout, "Indeed."

That would have been the last thing she thought he would do for her. A gift from a friend at work? She felt a little special and nervous. She hoped that Zero didn't get the wrong impression of her. "A friend gift?" she asked suspiciously.

Zero snorted and reared back and adjusted his bow tie once again, "Sweetie, it's nothing more than an added fashion sense for you. I've noticed that you don't do much with your style and I'm only helping out."

Kagome rolled her eyes and held her hand out, "Thanks for your concern of my fashion sense, let's see this added style shall we?" she grumbled out.

Zero grinned.


	34. Charming

34. Charming (100 words)  
Prompt: None

Gently, Zero placed the small wrapped box in Kagome's awaiting palm. She pulled it closer to her and opened her gift and looked in the box. She let out a little gasp as she looked at the gift that lie in the box and sparkled.

"It's beautiful. Where did you get this? It looks ancient but… so… charming." She whispered and took in every detail of the trinket and loved that it almost seemed liked it called out for her.

"Oh, I've had this for a while. Just never found the special someone to give it to. You like?"


	35. Fate

35. Fate (101 words)  
Prompt: None

Blue eyes stared at the trinket that sparkled and beckoned for her. Zero's words faded as she stared transfixed on the object and felt some new emotion or feeling; she couldn't pinpoint on what the feeling was but knew the closest to the feeling was: Fate.

"Sweetie, if you don't like it you don't have to take it." Zero said a little hurt.

Kagome blinked and looked up at Zero and grinned, her blue eyes sparkled. "I absolutely love it! Would you help by putting it on me?" she stood up quickly and handed the box back over to him.


	36. Watch Necklace

36. Watch Necklace (105 words)  
Prompt: None

The weight of the necklace hung around her neck and the watch trinket dangled between her breasts. She pushed her hair back around her back and pulled the ancient looking watch up with her fingers and looked at the small and big circles there were etched into the face and back of the pocket watch. She opened it and saw that the time did not work and more than likely needed a new battery.

Ecstatic, she turned and grabbed Zero into a big hug. "Thank you so much!" she whispered.

Zero chuckled and squeezed her closer against him, "I hope you will enjoy it."


	37. Time Travelling

37. Time Travelling (398 words)  
Prompt: None

It was going to happen; he just knew it and felt it. The energy cracked and the tiny hairs on the back of his neck stood up the whole day. He knew for sure when he set eyes on Kagome and nearly choked on his own saliva.

She was wearing what he had first seen her wear.

He attempted to act normal and give her lots of work to do. He heard Zero's voice and about walked out of his office to break the conversation up; Zero should know that Kagome was his. But when he saw Zero placing _that_ necklace around her neck, he stopped in his track and watched.

So this was it. She had the time traveling device on her and it would happen. But when? There at work or when she was home?

_"I hope you enjoy it._" Zero whispered in her ear as they embraced each other in a hug.

So perhaps Zero knew what he was giving Kagome. He would have to dig deeper about Zero. He didn't know much about him but he had seen him time to time and now the creature worked under him. Oh yes, he would have to find out what Zero knew.

Zero's grey eyes sparkled as they met Sesshomaru's golden eyes, he then winked at Sesshomaru and pulled away from the hug and grinned at Kagome.

"Why don't you open the watch again and push the middle button on the top?" Zero suggested in a soft voice.

He could smell Kagome's confusion and watched her hesitation but she did as Zero suggested and just like that, her form started to brighten up into orange light and her form started to waver and blink as she started to be taken back into the past.  
Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he watched Kagome and heard her cries as the ball of light around her brightened and strong gusts of wind whipped around her. He wanted to go over and help her but it had to be done. Her form disappeared and what was left behind was cracks of electricity where she used to be then shortly stopped.

Zero looked over at Sesshomaru and let out a little sigh, "Well… might need a replacement for a while. Want to hire me big boy?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he walked back into his office and slammed the door shut.

* * *

That's all until later tonight for more updates. Hope you have enjoyed. :) Leave some love and ideas.


	38. Denial

38. Denial (300 words)  
Prompt: None

Wilderness surrounded the scared girl as she stood in the heart of a forest with the watch in the palm of her hand and her arm rested against her breast. Her eyes darted around her surroundings and felt like she was about to have a melt-down.

_This has got to be a dream._ She pleaded with herself.

Kagome jumped about ten feet in the air as she heard some bushes rustle close by her. She turned and stared at the bushes and backed away slowly and hoped there weren't any lions or wolves out or nearby her. She screamed and backed away more as the bushes rustled more but then felt like an idiot as a rabbit popped out and stood on its two back legs and sniffed the air then moved on to its own destination.

"Hello?" she called out hoping someone was near.

She gasped and quickly let go of the watch as it zapped her. She stared down at the trinket as it dangled between her breasts and mocked her. She had to be asleep. Perhaps because of the stress of her work day she just lie her head down took a cat nap.

"That had to be it. I'm just asleep and this is some stress oriented nightmare and I will just wake up." She laughed softly, sounding just a little maniacal.

Her laughter stopped as she heard another rustle and she quickly backed away and started to make her way through the deep forest and see if she could find someone to talk to or at least somewhere safe. The nightmare felt all too real and instincts told her to get some kind of shelter, at least until she was able to wake up.

"Please, oh God, please let me wake up soon."


	39. Punk'd?

39. Punk'd? (200 words)  
Prompt: None

She had been walking for hours, her feet were killing her and she was thirsty and hungry. She crouched down on the forest floor and softly wept as she tried to come up reasons why she wasn't waking up and why the dream felt all too real and the time was passing by too slowly. She couldn't come up with anything.

_Zero made me open the watch and push some button and now I'm here. This makes no sense!_ She rocked back and forth on her feet and had her arms wrapped around her legs. The sun was setting and she was heading west, that much she knew. She just followed where the sun was setting and hoped that she would soon find some kind of civilization.

"Am I getting punk'd!? Is this some kind of new and cruel joke from Ashton Kutcher? I will have my vengeance!" she cried out and listened as her voice echoed and some birds squaked in response and flew off.

She rested for a few minutes then stood on her bare feet and picked up her heels and started to make her towards the west. That would be the last she wears heels.


	40. Thorns

40. Thorns (257 words)  
Prompt: None

An owl hoot could be heard in the distance and some critters crawl in the dense floor of the forest. Each sound she heard she would flinch and look around her with wide eyes. She couldn't see a damned thing, the only source of light she had was the stars and the full moon.  
Never had she seen a beautiful night sky like this; there weren't as many stars in the sky like that before. She obviously was in a forest but was she in some country side that didn't have as much pollution as the city did? That would make sense.

Exhausted from her travels and from being so unfit, she stopped and looked around her surroundings then sat down and leaned against a large tree and let out an exhausted sigh. Sluggishly she pulled her feet towards her and examined the bottom of her feet and saw that she was bleeding and had a few thorns embedded in the sole of her feet.

"Great." She grumbled.

Carefully and painfully she pulled out each thorn and ripped the bottom of her black skirt to wrap her tender feet. She refused to wear her heels in a forest and risk spraining her ankle; that would be the last thing she would need.

After pampering herself and listening carefully, she allowed her eyes to slide shut and get some rest for her traveling in the morning. Sleep did not come as fast as she would have liked but it came and she had a fitful rest.


	41. Hiss Hiss

41. Hiss Hiss (100 words)  
Prompt: None

_Rustle._

Kagome's eyes were too heavy to lift as she awoke for a second but when she didn't hear anything she was pulled back into the depths of sleep.

_Rustle. Hiss._

Kagome groaned and shifted.

_Hiss. Rustle._

Something wet tickled her ear that made her flinch away and groaned but continued to keep her eyes closed and succumb to sleep further.

_Hiss. Hiss._

The wet tickling continued in her ear; her eyes snapped open and she whipped her head around and saw she was face to face with a large snake. A scream erupted from her and ran off.


	42. Something To Scream About

42. Something To Scream About (100 words)  
Prompt: None

Screams echoed through the forest and the wind carried a new smell… a fresh smell that made the Lord of the Western Lands dizzy. He narrowed his eyes and turned his head so he looked over his shoulder and glared at the dark forest that was behind him.

More screams continued to carry with the wind and rang through his sensitive ears. There was someone new on his lands… a human.

Curious and just a fraction irritated, he turned to fully face the direction in which the screams came from. He would give that human something to scream about.


	43. Doom!

43. Doom! (100 words)  
Prompt: None

Kagome ran through the dark forest and weaved around the trees by last second and forgot all about the pain in her feet as she continued to trudge her away through. She was deathly scared of snakes and just about had her face bitten off by one.  
Tears streamed down her face as she blindly weaved through the forest, a few times she ran into a few trees but she only just shook her head and continued to run just to get the hell out of the dark forest.

"This will be my doom!" she screamed at nothing.


	44. Danger

44. Danger (237 words)  
Prompt: None

The running had ceased once more as she struck another tree, but for a split second she thought that it wasn't another tree. It was a little softer but still just as hard; her face didn't scrape against bark but rather against cloth. She heard a 'ting' and she fell on her butt and shook her head and looked up to see what she had run into that time.

Looking down at her were a pair of golden eyes and a very familiar face and white hair.

"Mr. Taisho?" she whispered shocked.

He continued to stare down at her, but with a glare.

"What is going on, Mr. Taisho?" she asked meekly as she wobbled up on her feet and stepped closer to him, scared for her life.

_"Onna, donna gengo wo tsukau ka?"*_  
Kagome stared up at him confused as he spoke so softly and yet so dangerously, "What? I don't think it's the time to speak Japanese, Mr. Taisho. Seriously, where are we? Why are you wearing those garbs?" she looked over his being and back up at his face and noticed that his eyes narrowed more. He looked dangerous.

*"_Woman, what language are you using?"_


	45. Killer Looks

45. Killer looks (100 words)  
Prompt: None

Carefully, she backed away as he continued to give her the stink eye. _If looks could kill._ She thought glumly to herself.

"It would be great if you would just tell me what is going on. If this is some kind of joke for new employees then I'm so done." She huffed and put her hands on her hips.

Sesshomaru took one step towards her then another, _"Kono Sesshoumaru ni kotae!"*_

Kagome continued to back more as he started to move towards her and spoke threateningly to her. God, the nightmare had turned into hell.

"S-Sesshomaru, stop it please." She begged.

* * *

*"Answer this Sesshomaru!"

Okay that is all for tonight I think. Leave me some loves and super sorry if the translation is wrong. If anyone knows the translation please let me know. Leave some loves please. :)


	46. Submit

46. Submit (201 words)  
Prompt: None

Her back hit against a tree as she ran out of space behind her to keep backing up. Sesshomaru towered over her and glared down at her as he waited for something. He had to be asking something but she couldn't make sense out of it.

"Sesshomaru, please!" she begged; what she begged for she wasn't sure but she couldn't handle the fact that she had been stranded in a forest and had no idea where she was and her boss showed up wearing samurai garb and speaking Japanese.

She noticed his eyes widened for just a second then lowered back into a glare but he continued to tower over her. His nostrils flared and it looked like he was sniffing her from where he was… but no… he couldn't be smelling her like some kind of animal.

Heart hammering and breathing elevated, she waited for whatever he was going to do her. She turned her head to the side and bared him the side of her face and her neck- unknowingly that she was submitting to him- and waited for him to slash her apart, because that was what he looked like he wanted to do at that moment.


	47. Filthy

47. Filthy (224 words)  
Prompt: None

_"Sesshomaru-_"everything else she had said made no sense. But she said his name. He knew that often times he spoke using third person, but she had said his name before he spoke it. How was it that a human knew his name… his full name?

He followed her retreating figured and took in every detail as she stared up at him like a scared prey. Hn, good. He wanted all things to fear him and know that his presence should not be taken lightly. But a little curiosity took over at her knowing of his name.

Dangerously-because he did not want to come off soft- he loomed over the small female and watched as she turned her cheek and bared her throat to him in a submissive manner. He took in her scent; she smelt of sweat and filthy with just a ting of sweetness that made his stomach curdle. One of the many reasons why he despised humans, they were filthy and did not know how to clean themselves.

Bored and deciding that she must be a lost human, he decided to take his leave and move on with his life. He turned away from her and started to walk away back from the direction he came from. He heard her release a heavy breath and her clumsy footsteps followed behind him.


	48. Not So Perfect

48. Not So Perfect (240 words)  
Prompt: None

It might have been a poor decision on her part but it was a decision made on the whim. She had two choices, let the only person she knows leave and she try to defend herself in the wilderness and possibly die or follow her boss who seemed way different and lethal and possibly die. She chose the latter of the choices.

She stumbled after him and kept close behind him as he strode away and weaved around the forest like as if he knew it like the back of his hand. "So what exactly are you wearing? What is that fluffy thing?" she asked softly, hoping that he would talk in English.

He continued to walk and surprisingly ignored her. She half expected him to turn and glare at her, but he didn't. Well perhaps he didn't think she was good enough to kill or didn't want to get his manicured hands dirty with her blood. Wait. He has one hand.  
Intrigued, she walked faster and came up closer and noticed that he had a missing hand. Her eyes widened and she held back a gasp that wanted to escape her. The Sesshomaru that she knew had _two_ hands. Perhaps the sleeve of his shirt was long and hid his hand.

Her eyes widened further as a gleam caught her eyes and she noticed the man did not have just a hand, but rather claws. What the Fu-


	49. Lagging

49. Lagging (200 words)  
Prompt: None

Even with small rest that she got she was lagging further and further behind. Kagome's body felt like lead and her breathing was harsh as she tried to keep up with Sesshomaru's pace. The sun had risen and they continued on the journey, well he continued on his whatever journey and she only just followed with or without permission.

She was still convinced that she must be dreaming and somehow with her small infatuation with her boss, he had morphed into some kind of messed up character in her dream. He wasn't human. His unnatural colored eyes, the claw, and just the vibe she got from him clued her in.

His figure started to get more distant and she eventually stopped walking and breathed heavily as she watched him continue to walk. The jerk wasn't even going to wait for her. Where were they going anyways?

"Do you ever take a break? Eat? Anything?" she complained.

Sesshomaru's figure stopped and he lifted his head up to the sky and turned it slightly so one eye was on her and narrowed. God, he wasn't a happy guy. He wasn't much of a happy guy anyways but this was worse.


	50. Abandonment

50. Abandonment (101 words)  
Prompt: None

The sky was beautiful and the clouds were puffy and trailing across the sky slowly. Kagome closed her eyes and basked in the morning sun on their break. She was happy that he had stopped his travelling and stayed a large distance away from her as she sat down then ended up lying down and allowed her feet to take a break.

"I so need a pedicure after this." She mumbled tiredly.

Some rustling brought her out of her restful state and made her peek at where the noise came from. Sesshomaru had disappeared and left her on her own.

* * *

Thank you for the loves you guys. I think that will be all I will post tonight. Leave some more loves. :)


	51. Impatience

51. Impatience (100 words)  
Prompt: None

Two choices: Stay and wait for Sesshomaru- he might have gone to relieve himself- or leave and try to find civilization because the jerk ditched her. Kagome huffed and glared around the clearing as she sat there for who knows how long- she hadn't dare to look at the necklace watch- and every passing minute she was hating her boss.

"When this is all done and over with, I'm quitting so I don't have to ever see him again." She growled under her breath.

Impatient and giving in, she stood up on her tender feet and started back on her journey.


	52. Death

52. Death (101 words)  
Prompt: None

She hadn't made it ten feet away from her spot when she saw Sesshomaru appear from the forest line carrying some dead animal with its rather large tongue hanging out of its mouth. Kagome raised her nose and backed away a step and stopped when Sesshomaru continued to approach her then dropped the dead rat looking animal in front of her.

The smell of death hadn't hit the animal yet but she knew it wouldn't take long for the decaying process to happen and to be noticeable. Her nose scrunched at the ghastly sight and looked up into golden eyes.


	53. Delicacy

53. Delicacy (300 Words)  
Prompt: None

"What is this?" she said in a tone that anyone would know that she was disgusted.

Sesshomaru stared at her blankly- did he ever have emotions? Kagome crossed her arms across her chest and stared right back at him and did not dare to back down. She had chosen her death and knew that at any time he could kill her, so there would be no reason for her to tremble in front of him now. Defiantly she lifted her chin to show that whatever it was that he wanted to do, she would not back down.

Sesshomaru simply shrugged slightly- she caught the slight gesture he gave- and he picked up the carcass of the over grown and black furred opossum and walked past her then stopped and started to dig into the flesh of the dead animal.

Kagome's stomach lurched as she turned and watched as he ate the animal like some ravage beast. He opened the belly of the carcass and disemboweled it. With ease he set the insides of the animal down next to him and he continued to eat away at the flesh of the animal then started to eat the insides like it was some kind of delicacy.  
Kagome's hand went to her mouth as she watched; her head spun and her stomach twisted in knots in disgust. He wanted her to eat that?! She turned her back to him and sat down and stared at the sky. Sadly, she had a new perspective about her boss and it wasn't a good one. If this was real and she wasn't dreaming, then that must mean her boss is old and very different… and disgusting.

_He ate normal lunch with me for God's sake!_ She shook her head and closed her eyes in disappointment.


	54. Peep

54. Peep (325 Words)  
Prompt: None

The day had gone by slowly and very rarely did Sesshomaru stop which meant that Kagome could not stop. Her feet were killing her and her bladder was about to burst. She danced from foot to foot as she walked far behind Sesshomaru as she held back from peeing all over herself and from the fact that her feet were possibly bleeding.

"Stop, we have to stop!" she begged and stopped as she looked around and then back to Sesshomaru who had stopped and turned his head to look at her with narrowed eyes. "I have to go! Now turn around." She motioned her hand in a circle for him to turn back around.

She frowned when he still stood there and stared at her with the same blank stare. If he did not turn around she feared that she would scratch his face off; oh how he annoyed her and he didn't even have to speak! "TURN AROUND YOU PERVERT." She yelled and quickly made her way far from him and hid behind a tree.

She pulled her long skirt up around her waist and crouched down and began urinating. Moans escaped her as she finally was able to let go of the pressure that had built up through the day. A _snap_ to her left broke her out of her relief and her head turned and was looking up at Sesshomaru who stared down at her and had been watching her urinate.

A scream erupted from her chest and she scrambled up after she had finished and threw sticks and large rocks at him in her rage. "You are sick! How could you not give me the privacy!?" she screamed and continued to throw rocks. A few times she had hit him but the other times he dodged them and eventually turned sharply with a swish and his perfect hair flowed with his movements. "Drama queen." She muttered softly about him.


	55. Exhausted

55. Exhausted (100 words)  
Prompt: None

"Ugh, finally." She groaned as she lie down on the ground and closed her eyes not caring to look up at the stars that night. Sesshomaru had stopped walking and sat down on the ground, silently signaling for her to get some rest.  
She did not like the guy, but she was thankful that he noticed her exhaustion and pain and allowed her to get however long rest he would let her get. Unless of course he ditched her like he did the first time around.

Sleep started to encompass the alien girl that was not from that time.


	56. Despise

56. Despise (240 Words)  
Prompt: None

Soft snoring and the sound of night life were the only sounds that broke the silence for Sesshomaru. He kept his eyes closed but his senses and aura flared out to keep watch and make sure there were no threats around him and the girl. Why was it that he allowed the human wench to follow him, he had no idea. He did not enjoy the human's presence and certainly not the bickering and shrewd voice of hers. But there was something strange about her attire, her language and the smell that she had carried when he first caught wind of her.

She had smelled faintly of him. How was it that she had his scent on her when he had never crossed paths with her? He does not leave his scent on anything alive… only the dead and that was as a warning to others that he was their destruction and reaper.

He opened his golden eyes that glowed in the moonlight and stared at the sleeping form of the raven haired human. Even though he despised that a filthy human woman was following him, he wanted to figure her out and know some answers, but how?

Irritated, he glared at the girl then closed his eyes and tried to clear his thoughts of her. She should not be worth him thinking about. He needed some rest since it had been a while since his last rest.

:::

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews. I know that the chapters are so short but it's much easier to update and the story actually started from a challenge where you have to have 100-400 words each chapter (they always change around with word count). Just give it a chance and I'm sure you will love it just as much as I love it. :D

Leave me some love. Merry late Christmas and Happy New Year. More updates will come with this story.


	57. Going Insane

57. Going Insane? (400 words)  
Prompt: None

The rest that Kagome had gotten over night was fitful; she had tossed and turned and occasionally woke up in fear that she might have been ditched, but as she looked over she saw Sesshomaru still leaned against the tree several feet away with his eyes closed. When the sun started to peak over the trees and shine directly on her face she decided to get up and stretch out her sore limbs.

As she stood on her feet she flinched and promised to herself that she would find some herbs-even though she wasn't very knowledgeable in that area- to heal the sores on her feet. A growl came from her stomach and she held onto it and looked around and saw that Sesshomaru was already standing and had his back to her. She wondered if he was going to start back on making his way through the forest or if he was going to allow her to look for food. She was about to ask him when he started to walk and she let out a sigh and followed.  
After Sesshomaru eating that large opossum she had been on edge about him; what the hell was he? He had facial markings-she thought he had those tattooed on his face when she first met him in her present time- but they didn't look foreign, more like he was born with those. He only had one arm and didn't have a normal hand rather he had claws; she remembered specifically that he had two hands when she had seen him at the office, so what had happened to him that he lost an arm? The main question she had was: How in the world did he survive decades and still look the same?!

Kagome grabbed onto her head in her frustration and kneaded her fingers into her black locks and stared at Sesshomaru's back with wide and frightened eyes. She wished that he didn't speak Japanese so that way she could ask him what in the hell was going on. The necklace that she had been given somehow brought her to this time and she had no idea if it was an alternate universe if she truly had gone to the past. Her stomach growled again to break her thoughts and bring her back to her present situation; she was starving and could not tell him that she was hungry.


	58. Not Leaving

58. Not leaving (299 words)  
Prompt: None

It mustn't been long before they were breaking through the forest line and on a worn path; she wasn't too knowledgeable about surviving and old times, but she knew that civilization was close. Happy tears came to her eyes in relief as she started to think that they were heading towards a village and she could eat and maybe have a bath. She dodged rocks on the worn path and flinched each time the sole of her foot would step on something sharp or a piece of wood.

They had eventually come outside of a village and Sesshomaru stopped and turned his head to look at her over his shoulder, eyes narrowed. She stopped and stared at him with wide eyes and she started to internally shake. Never had he given her this feeling and she hated how just a simple glare or look from him made her frightened. Him eating the opossum came back to her mind and made her cringe. Disgusting.  
He continued to stare at her over his shoulder until she stepped forward; he then turned his head to stare straight ahead and went back to ignoring her. She stood next to him and looked at the village and the smell of food hit her and made her mouth water, she nervously looked up at him and waited to see if he was going to walk in the village but he stood stock still.

"Am I supposed to go there alone?"

He turned his head just a fraction then stopped and looked back at the village and narrowed his eyes more. She crossed her arms across her chest and looked up at him with a little glare; she was not going to leave his side and be abandoned in a village and not know anyone.


	59. Why?

A/N: Happy reading! I'm sorry about the wait and I am sorry to say that most of my stories will be on hold for a while. I'm writing a book which takes up a lot of my time as well as working. I will try and update as much as I can when I have the motivation to do it. Otherwise... updates will be very sporadic. I apologize.

Enjoy and leave some love.

* * *

59. Why?  
Prompt: None

Why wouldn't the wench leave when he clearly directed her towards a village, hell, he even walked her to the outside of it and yet there she stood with her arms crossed and glare directed solely to him. Slowly, he narrowed his eyes in a glare back to the human girl and watched her carefully. A slight pout played on her trembling lips and her eyes were ablaze with a fire that burned deep inside of her.

Was she truly angry with him? Why would she want to stay with him? He did not wish for her to follow him.

Her anger directed towards him mattered little. He found her confounding, yes. But he was tired of listening to her whine and complain—only from the tone of her voice did he understand, but the words she spoke were still foreign to the Taiyoukai—and she never ceased to talk to him. Why would she risk her insignificant human life to be around him? Why did he care?

So many questions and he had conflicting emotions whether to keep her there with him or not. He turned his head away from her and stared at the village that mocked back at him. If she were to stay there, she would be with her own type of people and wouldn't be in misery from walking barefooted and bleeding. He could always smell the moment her feet started to bleed and that would be around the time he would stop and allow her to fix herself and move on. If she were to leave his side and stay with the village, she would be able to heal and have the proper wear.  
Certainly what she wore was foreign and strange and he did not understand. The language she spoke he did not understand and it was frustrating because he knew every language there was to know but now apparently he did not know that and it struck against his ego of knowing everything.


	60. Harshness May Help

60. Harshness May Help  
Prompt: None

With a slight pout and narrowed eyes, Kagome watched Sesshomaru as he gave her the silent treatment and stared at the village for a good ten minutes without moving a muscle. She huffed and stomped a foot and was about to say something when he turned and started to walk in a different direction but not the same way they came from. She crossed her arms and started to follow him but he stopped and turned his head to the side and gave her an icy glare, which she returned.

"Hn."

Now that she knew! He made a noise or whatever it was that he does and she understood. He was thinking very hard and she wondered if he perhaps was thinking of leaving her or allowing her to stay with him. Well she better stay with him because he was the only person she knew and there was no way she was going to be in some town full of people who spoke Japanese and her not know a lick of it.

"I'm following, whether you like it or not." She huffed out and stared at him with a harsh gaze.


	61. Pup

61. Pup

He stood stock still in his spot as they glared at each other for a few long moments. She wouldn't back down from his heated glare as she just returned his glare with her own. After a few silent moments, he was the first to turn away with a flick of his head and his long silver hair swished delicately in the wind. It was such a drama queen move and it filled her with such shock. How could a man, Sesshomaru of all people, but that way? Was he perhaps gay? No, he couldn't be… could he?

He took one step after another and walked slowly away from the small village but still opposite direction from where they had come from. She followed and expected him to turn again in annoyance but he didn't. He must of thought of her as an annoying pup following him around. So be it, she will be that annoying pup because he was her only protection.

She grumbled softly about how she couldn't believe he was going to ditch her like that. What a jerk.


	62. What Did She Just Say?

62. What Did She Just Say?

Growling came from Kagome's stomach and she was a weeping mess. All morning she was hungry and not able to eat and it was midafternoon and she still yet had a meal that day. She couldn't even remember when she last ate! She was a sniffling, blubbering mess—in the most comical of ways—as they walked on and she stared at his back.

She had to gain his attention somehow and let him know that she was hungry. What was the word he taught her before they ate? He said something in Japanese and sounded so… sexy. Ah yes. She rolled it around in her mind a few times and eventually blubbered out, "Itadakimasu."

All his movements halted and he stood frozen in his spot. She stopped and wrapped her arms around her stomach from her hunger; she swore her stomach was eating itself at that moment. Slowly, almost like a robot, he turned his head and stared at her with narrowed eyes.


	63. His Response

63. His Response

He must have heard wrong. She did not speak Japanese and he was just hearing things. He slowly turned his head and was stiff in his movements as he looked at her with narrowed eyes, mainly from shock. She stood there with tears and snot as she held her stomach from her hunger. Hn, humans and their weakness in needing food a few times every day. Pitiful creature that she was.

"What did you just say?"* He spoke softly, a little eagerness could be hinted in his tone but he hid it well.

In return to his response, she stared at him blankly as if she did not understand what he just said. Ah, that's right. The uneducated woman did not know the basics of the Japanese language and yet another blow to his ego that he could not understand her language.

* He spoke in Japanese. Kagome didn't understand what he said. Just felt it was better for it to be written in English since it was in his point of view and not hers.


	64. Listen to Her

64. Listen to Her

Confused, Kagome stared at Sesshomaru as he spoke in Japanese and it was the first time since she first came to the past that he actually spoke to her. Again her stomach growled and she pouted and held onto her stomach tighter.

"Itadakimasu!" she screamed out, infuriated that he was still standing there and staring at her with bewilderment.

Sesshomaru moved so he was fully turned towards her and his face was back to the bored look but his eyes looked to be on fire with some kind of emotion. Was he annoyed? Good, she was starving and he was being a terrible protector by not feeding her when she was hungry.


	65. Food!

65. Food!

Happy tears fell down her face as she stuffed her face with rice. She wasn't that great with the chopsticks but she managed. She munched away and ignored the stares that Sesshomaru gave her. She was glad that he took her to another village and actually spoke softly. He said a word over and over until she caught on and repeated it.

"Tabemono."* Sesshomaru's silky voice went through her ears in a very calming way.

He had repeated that word over and over as she stared dumbly at him and might have drooled a little from hunger and also from just listening to him speak. His voice was entrancing.

"Tabemono!" She cheered as she ate her rice that she got from the village as she wept out the word. She must have scared the person and he just handed over the food to her without money. Or it could be that they saw Sesshomaru in the distance watching her with bored eyes.

*Tabemono means food. (Google translate… if you know something else just let me know.)


	66. Musings

66. Musings

"So full." Kagome said happily as she leaned against a tree and basked in the sunshine.

Looking over she saw Sesshomaru a couple of feet away with his back to her and watching whatever he saw in the distance. She hummed happily and closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. _Maybe he's not that bad if he took the time to get me food._ But there was still a part of her that thought of him dangerous and from what he wore with the armor and the swords that were connected to his hip, she knew he has seen battles. _Would he have killed me? What stopped him anyways? _She pondered as she kept her eyes closed and listened to the birds sing their songs and the wind blow through the tree's leaves.

_I don't know what's stopped him this far, but I'm so grateful._


	67. Proven Wrong

67. Proven Wrong

The day passed and it was evening and the day heat started to cool down and leave her shivering. The wind blew gently which made it so much worse for her. Teeth chattering and her body trembling she sat huddled up with her legs up to her chest and watching Sesshomaru leaned up against a tree with his eyes closed. How was it that he was okay with the temperature? _He's not human. He ate an animal raw. He has a claw and fangs for God's sake. And he has lived this long!_  
After a while she was too cold, so she stood up and walked around and gathered some wood and started to make a neat pile and rubbed two sticks together. She hoped not to look like an idiot trying to start a fire. She heard that it would work by rubbing two sticks together to at least make enough heat to make fire. She needed something to keep her warm during the chilled night.

"How can it possibly be cold during the summer?" she griped.

After twenty minutes with fighting with the wood she finally got a spark and happily squealed. She watched as the fire continued to build and then it was a nice fire that kept her warm. She looked up and saw that Sesshomaru had his golden eyes on her and had a perplexed look on his face. She smirked when she realized that she must have proven something.


	68. Home Sick

68. Home Sick

Fire blazing and late in the night, Kagome was feeling home sick. She held back the tears that wanted to spill over. Absently her hand went to the watch that was closed and lying between her breasts. If she opened it and pressed the middle button, would it zap her again? Was it all a dream and she would wake up in her comfortable bed? Reality had sunk in however many days she had been roaming with her cold boss clad in armor. But it did not mean that this could be a dream or that she could go home and never have to go through this again.

Eagerly she lifted the watch and squinted her eyes to see the markings that were etched into the silver pocket watch that glimmered in the moonlight and the fire light that was close by her. It wouldn't hurt to try it again and see if she would get the same reaction.


	69. Doesn't Hurt To Try

69. Doesn't Hurt To Try

Blue eyes went over to the still form of Sesshomaru who was leaned against a tree with his eyes closed. He must have fallen asleep a while ago, she hoped anyways. Slowly her eyes went back to the pocket watch. She sat up carefully and gently opened the watch and tried to make out the time that was shown.

"The hands are still." She whispered.

The watch was not working which concerned her greatly. Nervously she looked up at the still form of Sesshomaru and watched his steadied breaths in his mock sleep. She looked back down at the watch and took in a deep breath and pressed down on the middle button of the pocket watch.


	70. Back Home

70. Back Home

The bright lights were back and circled around her. The feeling of her breath leaving her body pushed out all the oxygen from her lungs. Light like a feather she felt like she was being blown away and watched everything around her materialize and disappear from her view.

With a sound thump she landed on her rear and looked around and noticed the surroundings. She was back home and in the middle of her living room. Quickly she got up and ran to her windows to see if it was day light. The sun was rising—she hoped—and if she checked the date on her phone, she might have work.

"What is going on?!" She groaned out.


	71. Insane

71. Insane

Scurrying around the apartment, she checked every date she could find. Calendar, phone, even calling the human resources of her work. She was late to work and she would have to figure out some way to explain this to Mr. Taisho. She was going insane! It had been exactly a week she was gone.

Nervously Kagome ran her hands through her tangled hair and paced around the living room trying to piece her fragmented mind together. What in the world was going on with her?! Did she really go into the past and somehow Mr. Taisho had survived this whole time and looked like a killer? Did she have a crazy week and possibly had a dream that felt real? She felt something swaying with her movements that dangled between her breasts. Gradually her eyes went down to the innocent pocket watch that gleamed from the light.

"Then how do I explain this pocket watch? It was given to me a week ago and hurled me into the past and now I'm back because of it." She whispered to herself.

Whatever the case, she had to get to work and apologize for her absence.


	72. Bad Start of the Day

72. Bad Start of the Day

The day kept getting worse and worse for the poor girl. She got stuck in the morning traffic already running late to work. Her feet were killing her—and she tried not to think too much about that fact—and it took forever to get the stench of sweat off of her.

But she finally made it to work and sprinted her way to the elevators and waited impatiently. The thing took its sweet time to get to the first level and when she was about to blow it off and take the stairs, it opened with a soft ding and a lot of people pushed past her to get off. She grumbled irritated and got on the elevator. She pressed the top level button and waited and felt like she was about to have an anxiety attack.  
How in the world was she going to explain herself for being gone for so long?

'Sorry I got sick and forgot to call in.' she thought up lamely.

Maybe she did come to work but she doesn't remember because she was too busy being crazy. So hopefully she wouldn't have to explain herself.

_Yeah right, I wish. _She thought gloomily to herself.

With another soft ding, the elevator stopped and slowly the doors slid open. _Here it goes._


	73. Excuses, Excuses

73. Excuses, Excuses

The office was its normal self and people were working away and not paying any attention to her as she stepped off the elevator. _So perhaps I am crazy and have been showing up but just don't remember._ She looked over at a few people and expected them to look at her but they didn't lift their heads as they continued to be busy. A sigh escaped her as she quickly made her way across the room and set down her purse on her table.

_Now for facing Mr. Taisho on being late this morning,_ she thought sourly.

Straightening her clothes, she moved forward then knocked on the large wooden door and waited for him to call her in or open it with an icy glare that she had seen on his face more than once. Silly dreams. There was no answer to her knock so she knocked again but a little louder.

"Mr. Taisho, I'm here. Sorry about being late." She gulped nervously.

"Come in." His voice did not sound mad nor did it sound pleasant.

Scared to death of him chewing her head off, she stood there for a few extra seconds then opened the door. As she stepped through the threshold and closed the door behind her, she was greeted with wide eyes that relaxed and drooped.

"I was about to call you myself seeing you were late. Do you have a valid excuse?" his voice was husky and it was so nice to hear him speak English.

Kagome made her way closer and stood in front of the desk, his eyes watching her carefully. The relief of hearing him speak English soon faded and was overtaken by her anxiety and fear. "I'm so sorry Mr. Taisho. I must have slept in and I promise it will never happen again." She said nervously and prayed to her God that he would forgive her.

He continued to watch her with his lazy but piercing eyes. The same eyes that she had the dream or hallucination or whatever it was. His eyes never changed. They were still just as piercing and could see right through her. He looked like a predator staring at his next victim and sadly it was her. Sweat beaded her forehead as he stayed silent and continued to watch her nervously play with her hands and chew on her bottom lip.

"Is there anything else you wish to say?" he prodded.

She shook her head and bit her tongue. She wanted to know if she was crazy or not. She wanted to know if she actually went to the past and met his old self. But that was saying too much and could cost her a job.


	74. Madness

74. Madness

Sesshomaru continued to watch the shaken girl. How much longer was he going to stare at her like that? Was he thinking of what he should say next? Was he going to fire her because of her being late? Why hadn't he mentioned her being gone for a week? Nothing was adding up and it was driving her mad! "Very well then." His voice broke her thoughts. "You will have to stay a few hours after your regular time but I'm sure that won't be a problem, will it?"

She shook her head and smiled gently, "No sir, not a problem." She let out a sigh of relief and took a timid step back. "Is that all for now Mr. Taisho?"

His golden eyes left her and went back down to his paperwork and he gave a nod. "That is all." He dismissed.


	75. What To Do?

75. What To Do?

So, Kagome had returned after a week and Sesshomaru could not believe that he had missed her that terribly during her absence while she was in the past. Of course he would miss his own mate, but after decades of not being with her, he thought he could survive a few days—which was not the case. He stared down at his paperwork as Kagome left the office and went to her work. She was under a great deal of distress and he did not know whether he should confront her about what happened.

_The girl must think she thought it all up and it never happened. Oh but it had my love._

Lifting his head from the work he could not concentrate on, he leaned back against the leather plush chair and stared up at the ceiling. For the first time in the last week, he felt like he could breathe. She was back with him, even though she technically never left his sight… but he wanted her there with him in the present. Zero's annoying voice came to his mind. _She has to go through this time warp so that way nothing changes for you or your memoires. What you have gone through has been set in stone. So what memories you hold must be created on her part. Don't ruin this._ The little flamer actually scolded and told this Sesshomaru what to do and how to handle his business, especially his personal life.

But he at least wanted Kagome to know that she was not crazy or whatever else was going through her mind. Perhaps if he gave her some advice that might help her then she wouldn't be so stressed out. What in the world should he do? Would he mess up their lives if he were to ask her to lunch—on a date—and tell her that he already knows? Damn it all to hell. She would be in his life no matter what, Zero told him that it would be that way and she would still be going back in time no matter what…

He'll do it. He'll ask her on a date and explain.


	76. Challenges

76. Challenges

The whole morning Kagome was paranoid. Was she really gone for a week or was it all her imagination? She could remember everything that happened while she was gone and slowly was coming to the point of being okay with what happened. She may be crazy but her being hurled into the past actually happened, damn it.

A growl and pain in her stomach interrupted her encouraging thoughts and went to her wanting lunch. Would Mr. Taisho be upset if she went to lunch her usual time? She squeezed onto her stomach and glared at the computer screen as she was now faced with yet another challenge.

"Do I go in there and ask?" she whispered to herself.

"I don't know, should you?" A familiar voice asked teasingly.


	77. Mischievous Zero

77. Mischievous Zero

Kagome looked up from her paperwork and automatically recognized Zero standing there with his usual suit and bowtie. His usually messy brown hair was slicked back nicely with just a few hairs out of place. A grin plastered across his face made her feel a fury that built inside of her. "I did not know that you talked to yourself." He teased.

At that moment she was tongue tied and could not come up with the first thing to say to him. There were a million thoughts going through her mind and not a one was sticking out. She had questions and outbursts and mean things to say. His eyes flicked down to her pocket watch necklace and a glimmer of mischievous could be seen in his eyes as he looked back into her wide azure orbs. "How are you enjoying the present I gave you?" he teased.


	78. Learn From The Pro

78. Learn From The Pro

"What in the hell did you give me?" Finally something could be said. How could he just stand there teasing her when she had been freaking out and for a while thought that she was crazy and hallucinating?

"What do mean?" He asked teasingly.

Her eyes narrowed as she shot up from her chair with her hands balled up into fists by her side as she glared at Zero. How could he still be teasing her and make her second guess that perhaps she did not have a time travelling device hanging around her neck—and couldn't take off—when it was clearly not the case. He was up to something and she needed to get to the bottom of it. She at least wanted him to say that she travel back in time and hung out with a cold hearted Japanese speaking Sesshomaru. Kagome continued to glare heatedly at Zero as he stood there with a grin and a tic in his right eyebrow. She would not let up from the glare; after hanging out with Sesshomaru and seeing his glare all the time, she had learned very well how to glare.


	79. Fury

79. Fury

"Oh okay!" Zero huffed out as he glanced at the door to Sesshomaru's office then he looked back at the angry black haired girl who continued to glare. "It's a time travelling watch. I thought you would enjoy it. Did not you like your vacation part one?"

She huffed and stomped her foot, "Vacation part ONE?" her voice rose and octave at the end.

Zero waved his hand around and rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, sweetie. I don't understand what is so horrible about you leaving into the past and hanging out with a hunk."

"You don't know what is so bad?!" she screamed and noticed that the office became quiet. She did not care at that moment because she was so furious. "You don't know what is so bad about me going into the past where everyone wore different clothes and I was looked at oddly and thought to be a witch or some demon. I couldn't even understand them because they all spoke Japanese… which I don't know the language by the way!" she ranted. "Because of you my feet are swollen and probably still have thorns and whatever else in the soles and I ruined a perfectly good and VERY cute outfit." She huffed.

Zero stared at her shocked for a few moments then backed away afraid for himself and shook his head. "Sweetie, I had no idea that you had those kind of lungs." He said flabbergasted.


	80. No Way Is She Going With Him

80. No Way Is She Going With Him

"This is no laughing matter!" She stomped again then winced.

"I think we should probably go out and eat and I will explain everything." Zero looked around for the first time feeling shy and completely out of character. He looked back at Kagome with pleading eyes and waved her towards him.

She shook her head and was about to speak when a soft baritone voice interrupted her.

"She will not go to lunch with you today." Sesshomaru spoke from behind Kagome.


	81. She Needs Answers Now

81. She Needs Answers Now

Both Kagome and Zero looked over to Sesshomaru who towered well above Kagome and looked tense in his posture. Kagome's breath left her body as she stared at him and something fluttery and weird feeling happened in her stomach. _What in the world is going on with me?_ She questioned herself.

"What do you mean? Are _you_ going to take her then?" Zero asked questioningly and held a teasing tone once more.

His eyes narrowed towards the annoying colleague, "Yes." He answered simply then looked over at Kagome with gentler eyes. She backed away a fraction and felt her heart summersault once more. "Kagome would you care to join lunch with me?" he asked softly. He held a much gentler tone towards her that made her ponder.

She looked over at Zero who nodded quickly then stopped as Sesshomaru shot him a glare. She looked back at Sesshomaru dumbfounded and nodded. "Sure, as long as you have answers." She mumbled and felt like a fool for letting that tumble out. Who was she kidding, he probably did not have the answers and now he was going to push some answers out of her!


	82. Answers

82. Answers

Kagome was shocked when Sesshomaru nodded his answer in response to her wanting answers. They both left the building and went in his flashy car to a nice restaurant. She sat in her seat and shifted awkwardly from the stare she was receiving across from her. Why was it that he unsettled her so much? Could it be that she knew how he was in the past? That he is not human but rather a demon or something? So many questions and such little time she had with him during lunch.

"What is your first question?" Sesshomaru asked cordially as he unwrapped his napkin and broke his stare from her. Finally she felt like she could breathe.

She cleared her throat nervously and looked back over to him and watched his simple but so regally manner of assembling his napkin. "Well… did I really go back into the past and miss work for a week straight?"

He smoothed the napkin on his lap then looked back at her with his piercing golden eyes. "Yes."


	83. Repulsive Memories

83. Repulsive Memories

"But how? How is that possible? How was it that I travelled two thousand years into the past and in Japan no matter!?"

Sesshomaru held up a hand and shook a finger, "One question at a time please." He sighed out as he closed his eyes.

She frowned and wanted to growl at him. How could he act that way? Wouldn't he be the same if he had to go through what she had? "Fine. How?"

He opened his eyes, the golden orbs glowed faintly and he smiled just a little then it faded. "Zero." He answered simply.

"How is it that Zero made me time travel? There is something you are hiding from me."

He repressed a sigh, "The world is full of things Kagome. Zero and I are not human…" he said gently.

Her eyes widened and further questions popped into her mind but she knew that he was not done speaking. Her assumptions were correct that he was not human! "Well after eating an opossum I kind of figured…" she mumbled and shivered from the memory of the disgusting sight.


	84. Learning Sesshomaru

84. Learning Sesshomaru

"That was meant to scare you away, which did not work." He said thoughtfully and stared with her with a look in his eyes. Was he staring at her fondly? Could it be that he held some sort of feelings for her? No, that couldn't be. "We are what you would call demons… but we are youkai. In the past, where you went to, it was full of youkai and I was a Lord of the Western lands. There was different types of breeds of youkai, I myself am a Inu… or dog youkai." He further explained.

Her eyes widened and she leaned forward eagerly from the new information she was learning about him. "A dog demon?" she was having odd feelings for a dog? Now she felt disgusted and weird. "So your other form or true form is a dog?"

He shifted slightly and continued to stare her dead in the eyes, "Yes. But I stay in human form because that is what I am most comfortable with. I hold back the demon or… dog side of me. I am a man and educated… so please do not think of me just as a dog."

A blush rose to her cheeks and she leaned back in her chair with her eyebrows raised, "Can you sense things? Read minds?"

He shook his head, "No I cannot read minds. But I can sense things. Feelings, smell, and my hearing is exceptional."

"S-so you know what I'm feeling all the time?" she stammered. Crap he probably could sense her nervousness or even the odd arousal feelings she had for him. A glimmer of a smirk appeared on his lips then it disappeared. Now he was just teasing her.


	85. Match Maker

85. Match Maker

"So Zero is not human? What is he then?" She prodded.

"He has not exactly told me but I know he is not human. He couldn't be. I might have ran into him in the past but I am not sure." He grumbled out, frustrated. "But he must be some kind of breed that deals with fortune telling and time travelling. He must be some kind of… match maker." He grumbled lowly and watched her with an anxious look.

Kagome's mouth opened then closed as he finished. A match maker? A match maker for what exactly? Was Zero trying to match make her with someone from the past? Why would Zero try to prod himself into her life and make her be with somebody? She was perfectly fine alone.


	86. Bad News, Kagome

86. Bad News, Kagome

Kagome was silent. What could she say? Their food arrived and they eagerly dug into their food and she eyed him eating his food. Just because he is a demon does not mean that he doesn't like normal food. At least he was not eating the innards of some animal. Wait, didn't he say that he did that on purpose to scare her away? "So you tried to get rid of me?" she asked annoyed.

Sesshomaru looked up from his food, "Yes."

"Why would you do that? I was scared and knew only you and you treated me like crap." She huffed out.

"Kagome, I was a different being in the past. Like I said before, in the past the world was full of youkai, it still is, but we could walk amongst the humans and ruled over them as gods. I myself was not fond of humans so having a scared girl who spoke a different language following me around irritated me. Of course I tried to get rid of you." He explained in a monotone.

She narrowed her eyes and grumbled a little under her breath, "Was it just that one time that you had to deal with me?"

"No."


	87. Finally Understanding

87. Finally Understanding

Her head snapped up and she cleared her throat from choking on her food, "Excuse me?"

"No it will not be the first time we meet." He explained further and took a bite of his food.

"So you're saying that I will be going back there…AGAIN?" No way did she want to go back into the past and have to deal with a rude Sesshomaru.

"You will return sometime soon. I know that in the past you were gone only a few days time then you returned." He explained. He looked thoughtful and stared at her with a tilted head.

"And you said it is because Zero is a match maker that I'm going back into the past. Am I missing something? Is he trying to hook me up with someone from that time?"

He shifted uncomfortably then looked down at his food for a few silent moments. His silence made her uncomfortable and jump to conclusions. So, Zero was trying to be a match maker between herself and Sesshomaru. "It's for us isn't it?" she asked softly.


	88. Shocking

88. Shocking

Sesshomaru looked up from his plate of food and into Kagome's ocean blue eyes that were full of questions, "Yes it is." He answered simply.

She let out a little sigh and leaned back against her chair and stared at Sesshomaru shocked. Why is it she is the last to know? Why couldn't Zero be like everyone else and just try to do it in the present? What even made Zero think that they would be a fitting couple? He was a successful youkai and in no way would be interested in her. She was working for him for god's sake. Wouldn't that be considered fraternization? "Why?"

"Do you really want to know the real answer Kagome or would you rather me lie?" he asked softly.

She took in a deep breath through her nose. Could she handle the truth? She shook her head. No she can't handle any more at that time. "Just lie." She whispered.

"I have no idea why, Kagome." He said softly, sounding a little hurt.


	89. He's A Dog for Crying Out Loud

89. He's A Dog for Crying Out Loud

The rest of the lunch was quiet and finally they left and returned to work. By the time she could leave, she went to Sesshomaru's office and told him that she was leaving for the day and will hopefully see him the next day. She went home and peeled off her work clothes by the time she stepped through her door and got in her pajamas. She was exhausted and her mind and body was numb.

Even though he lied to her, she knew the real reason. Apparently she and Sesshomaru were meant to be together and she had no idea how she felt about that. He was a dog for crying out loud! That is bestiality and wrong in so many ways! Plus why would she want to be with him when he hates humans and clearly in the past he was trying to rid her from him. He was and still is a jerk and even though he was a good looking man, she could not get over the fact that he is dangerous… and a dog. Damn it.


	90. Talking To Yourself Can't Be Bad

90. Talking To Yourself Can't Be Bad

It was finally a Friday and Kagome couldn't have been in a better mood. Because of it being a Friday she did not care that her boss was some kind of dog demon or the fact that she had seen him in the past. She was just excited for her weekend and possibly hanging out with some friends. She brought her own lunch from a sub restaurant so she could eat and do her work.

"Please don't give me any more work." She mumbled with a mouth full of food as she typed away at her computer. She looked around to make sure no one heard her talking. Thanks to Zero now she was paranoid he was around and just listening in on her. "I don't talk to myself often." She grumbled but then choked on her sandwich and coughed as she realized she just talked aloud.


	91. One Request

91. One Request

Kagome knocked softly on the large wooden door then opened it to reveal Sesshomaru wearing glasses that were sitting on the bridge of his nose and him staring at the computer as he typed. It was almost a comical sight. She cleared her throat to grab his attention. He glanced over at her with his delicate browns rising up his forehead.

"Yes?"

"I'm leaving for the day. Is there anything else you need?" Please say no. Please say no.

A large hand rose from the keyboard and he took off his glasses and gently set them down on the table. He stood up from his chair and let out a heavy breath as he thought for a few long seconds. "There is one thing." He finally said.

Her shoulders sagged visibly. 'Great, I won't get to have a fun Friday after all.' She thought gloomily to herself. His eyebrows raised more at her body language and she remembered—fairly slowly—that he could sense things. Well crap.

"I simply wanted to ask if you would care to join me for dinner sometime this weekend. Perhaps talk more and prepare you for when you return back to the past." He said simply.


	92. Suck It Up

92. Suck It Up

Kagome brushed her hair slowly and watched the hair bounce back in a soft wave as soon as the brush bristles were out of her hair. She had agreed to meet up with him at his house and he would have food prepared. He wished to give her a few tips for when she goes back and sadly she had the feeling that it would be soon. He did say that it was only a few days she was gone and then she was back in his life. With a deep breath she looked at herself in the mirror and felt like she looked good enough. She had some of her hair pinned back while the rest waved down her back and over her shoulders. A loose fitting black dress lightly clung to her form and accentuated her womanly curves. It must have been a date he wanted and she didn't want to dress too casual with her boss. Why in the world was she trying to look nice for him outside of work? This wasn't right. She shouldn't even be going on a date with him for god's sake.

With a slight shake of her head she went over to her bed and put on her red heels and grabbed her purse and keys. She will just have to suck it up. He will give her good advice—hopefully—for when she goes back and have to deal with his bad self.


	93. He Wants To Be Her Alpha

93. He Wants To Be Her Alpha

Sesshomaru opened the door to his home and his eyes widened slightly at the beautiful vision before him. Kagome stood there slightly hunched and with a slight pout on her puckered pink lips and her eyes downcast. Simply beautiful. "You came." He spoke softly as his eyes went down her tiny form and took in her lush curves. Her breasts slightly revealed from her dress and her hips were a little wide but beautiful on her. He took in a deep breath to calm himself but regretted it from taking in her musky scent. Oh she is divine.

"Yeah, I really need some pointers before I have to go back." She mumbled.

A delicate silver brow rose at how she spoke. Did she not want to spend time with him outside of work? Was she not attracted to him? Was his nose not that great? He could have sworn he had smelt desire roll off of her before when she looked at him. But now she only smelled of nervousness mixed with her sweet perfume. "Of course. Come in." he said softly as he stepped away from the door.

Slowly she stepped through the threshold and her head lifted just a fraction as she looked around his grand home. It was open spaced and had wooden floors and cream colored walls. He did not like bold and outstanding colors. He would rather keep everything elegant and old timey feeling. She continued to look around as he led her down the short hallway to the dining room. "Please, have a seat. I have dinner ready." He said cordially as he walked along with her into the room. She looked up at him confused as he seated her and scooted her chair in and sat down across from her.

"You have a beautiful home." She said nervously.

His lips lifted just a little but then disappeared into his usual mask. "I work hard for what I have." He put it simply and waved to her plate of food. He decided to keep it safe with cheese filled ravioli with garlic toast and a side of Caesar salad. "Eat." He tried to make it sound as a kind gesture but he was so used to ordering. She looked too skinny and he wanted to do nothing but be the alpha for her and bring food to her feet. He longs for the day where they could finally settle down, but sadly she was unsettled around him. Scared like a doe.

She nodded and picked up her fork that shook just a little in her hand as she started to dig in to her salad. "This is good." She mumbled and continued to eat. He sat there and watched her for a little while lost in his thoughts. He tilted his head as he thought of her scared because of him not being human. Did that scare her? Back then he would find that she would be right for being scared of him, but she was his soul mate and she had no reason to fear her alpha.

"Kagome, do you know what will keep you safe?" he said softly, meaning for the past.


	94. Anxiety

94. Anxiety

Silence ebbed between the pair that stared at each other. Kagome's azure orbs were wide and her pupils dilated. Sesshomaru's golden ones were slanted in his fake boredom but behind them she could see a spark of fire that burned deep within him. A soft clank broke the silence. Kagome looked down and noticed she dropped her fork on her plate from her hands shaking. Oh yes she was nervous and very intrigued. Slowly she looked back up at him through her lashes curiously.

"Do pray tell…" Kagome whispered but knew he heard.


	95. A Promise

95. A Promise

"The one thing that will keep you safe from myself in the past is carrying my scent on you." He answered softly. His eyes were wary and watching her carefully.

Kagome bit down on her lower lip, "Carrying your scent? So if I hug you or something before I go then your past self won't try to kill me when you really want to?" A shiver racked through her body as she remembered the way he treated her and just how cold he is. She was not sure if she would get over how coldly he treated her and just how savage he was as well.

Sesshomaru lifted his head a fraction and looked at her down his straight nose, "You forget what I have told you. Two thousand years ago was a different time than it is now. I remember clearly you carrying a faint scent of myself on you when I came upon you. If it were stronger then it would keep you safe. But I promise things will get easier." He said sincerely.


	96. Making Conversation

96. Making Conversation

"Okay, so my question again is to hug you before I leave?"

Sesshomaru nodded and eyed her carefully then looked away to the side as if lost in thought. "Hn. Something like that."

Kagome watched him as he stared at nothing but the wall but his eyes were glazed over. _He has great memory for remembering something that happened two thousand years ago for him. _"Is it weird to see me again two thousand years later?" she asked him softly, trying to make conversation.

In a blink he was back to reality and his eyes settled back on her. He cocked an eyebrow then settled it and a brief flash of sadness crossed his face. But just in a blink of an eye it was gone and his façade was back. "No. It is not weird seeing you again."


	97. Language Barrier

97. Language Barrier?

Kagome leaned on her hands as her elbows rested on the table. She was interested in what he thought about seeing her again. "So you knew me during the interview? If we hadn't met two thousand years ago would you have still hired me?"

Sesshomaru leaned back against his chair stiffly but kept his gaze locked with hers. "Hn. Perhaps."

Put off she leaned back as well. That was not the answer she expected and it jabbed at her a little bit. "Just curious, but do we have the language barrier the whole time?" She at least wanted to understand what he would say to her while she was in the past.

"No. Not for much longer. I learn very fast and during your absence I seek out what language you speak and learn." He explained and waved a hand to dismiss.


	98. The Age Game

98. The Age Game

Kagome picked her fork back up and started to eat her salad again, this time feeling a little more at ease now that they have started a conversation. Sesshomaru followed suite and silently waited for her questions to continue. She chewed carefully as she mulled over questions through her head.

"How old are you?"

His golden eyes looked up at her with a mischievous glint, "You never ask how old someone is."

A flush tinted her cheeks and she smiled at his playful comment. "No, it's you never ask a lady how old she is. You are not a lady." She pointed out teasingly.

The sides of his lips pulled up in a little smile and a rumble of soft laughter could be heard coming from him. It made her heart beat faster and a wider grin spread across her face. "I'm old enough." He answered with humor glinting in his eyes.


	99. Last Supper?

99. Last Supper?

A giggle erupted from Kagome from Sesshomaru's answer. She shook her head gently and waited for the giggles to stop. Afterwards she tried the cheese filled ravioli. They were delicious. After deciding to let him off about the age, she thought of more questions and watched him as he ate his food and occasionally looked up at her curiously. "When will I be returning do you know?" she knew she asked the question before, but she wanted a more general timeframe.

Sesshomaru chewed carefully then swallowed his food. "Any time now."

Kagome looked down at her food sadly. So she will be leaving this time where there is amazing food and she could have her fill and be swept into the past where there is little food she cared for and hang out with a much more serious and colder Sesshomaru. She huffed and stuffed her mouth with food quickly. Might as well enjoy the food now.


	100. A Solution and Maybe A Problem

100. A Solution and Maybe A Problem

"Slow down, Kagome. You will not be leaving at this moment which will bring up a point." Sesshomaru's voice stopped her from stuffing more food in her mouth.

She chewed and looked up at him with wide innocent eyes, "whafs tat?" she said with a mouthful of food. She did not care how un-lady like it was but he had seen her at her worst in the past for god's sake.

"I'm positive you will be leaving this weekend. So a hug would be futile if I were to do it now. A shower or changing of clothes will dull and even rid of the scent." He started on his explanation and stood from his spot and slowly made his way to her with his hand on the table. "We would have to do something more."

She blinked up at him and swallowed her food and nervously stared up at him. What in the world did he mean something more? She thought it over and something struck in her mind. A blush rose to her cheeks and ears and she blinked rapidly. "W-what?!" she screeched embarrassed.

Sesshomaru shook his head and grabbed her hand and stood her up allowing his hand to linger over hers. "No not that silly girl." He whispered. "Are you queasy with blood?" he asked gently.


	101. Blood Bond

101. Blood Bond

Nervously Kagome pulled her hand away from Sesshomaru. "What do you mean? You're not going to stab me or something?"

Sesshomaru continued to stare at her with his same façade across his features, but a little impatience flashed in the depths of his orbs. She shook her head and backed away from him. "Oh no, mister you are not going to get all crazy with me and have some kind of blood bond with me or something. What are you trying to do? You cut my hand and you cut yours and we hold hands? That's some kind of witchy stuff."


	102. Youkai Blood

102. Youkai Blood

"Kagome, if you would just relax and allow me to explain before you jump to conclusions then you wouldn't be unsettled." Sesshomaru commanded in his soft baritone voice that wrapped around her sweetly and calmed her down just a little.

"What do you plan on doing then?" She asked with her hand placed against her chest protectively.

"With many youkai alike, we exchange blood orally so that the other's blood courses through their veins, thus the scent will be carried around for a long time. I will have you drink some of my blood so that it runs through you."


	103. No Way Jose

103. No Way Jose

"W-what? That is even worse. That is vampire stuff now, not witchy stuff!" Kagome screeched out as she backed away from the table… away from Sesshomaru. She should have just stayed home and told him she couldn't have dinner with him like what she originally wanted to do. He was crazy back then just like he is now! "I'm not drinking anyone's blood." She turned around quickly and made her way to the front door. A hand on her arm stopped her in her tracks.

"Kagome, I would make it fairly painless. You won't know what even happened." Sesshomaru whispered from behind her and gently tugged her towards him.

Kagome shook her head as she looked at him over her shoulder, "No way! Think of another way to get your scent on me because that isn't happening."


	104. Frustration

104. Frustration

"That is the only other way I know of." Sesshomaru continued and released her arm.

She stood between in the middle between him and the door. If she left now she could enjoy whatever last amount of time she had left in this time before she is thrust back into the past and have to deal with the savage Sesshomaru who probably had better ideas than this one. Although she could tell that he was trying and it hurt her to see the almost sad look in his eyes and the frustration of her rejecting him marring his facial features.


	105. A Decision for Him

105. A Decision for Him

A sigh escaped her as she did not realize that she had changed her mind and made a decision before she started to speak. She just did not like that look on his face and for some reason did not want to be the reason. He was a handsome man… demon… and being the one to have him look so sad made her sad. How frustrating! "Okay, you said it will be fairly painless right?" she huffed out. "What all do we need to do?"

Sesshomaru slowly stepped over to her with careful eyes. Probably making sure she wouldn't flee.


	106. A Moment in Time

106. A Moment in Time

It was hard to breathe with just how close and personal he was to her. Her black eyelashes fluttered as she bent her head back and looked up at his face that looked to be sculpted by a God. She always thought of him as gorgeous but now that he was much closer and in her space, she could not help but to be aroused by him. A warm hand came up and was placed on her cheek. His thumb swept over her cheek bone as he slowly leaned down. Her breath hitched and she watched as his eyes met hers.


	107. Vampire Kiss

107. Vampire Kiss

He was really close to her face where his breath was fanning across her face in hot breaths. Her eyelashes fluttered shut and became black crescents on her pale cheeks. She kept her face up to meet his. Her heart pounded in her chest where she swore he could hear it or even feel it from her cheek. It was crazy just how nervous and just how much she wanted him to kiss her. A gasp escaped her as she felt his lips press against her neck. It was not what she expected but all the same it felt amazing.


	108. Love Language

108. Love Language

It was a simple kiss that sent heat boiling through her blood stream. Her breath hitched and her arms rose up and wrapped around his neck. With his other hand he wrapped it around her slim waist and rested on her bare back from the dress she wore.

"_Tu es belle mon amour_." He whispered against her neck and trailed his lips up to her ear and nibbled on her earlobe that sent chills through her body.

Sadly on both of their parts, he pulled away. Kagome kept her eyes closed and waited for him to return and kiss her.


	109. He's a Sin

109. He's a Sin

It was only a few short seconds when he return and nuzzled under her ear and rubbed down her other cheek with his hand down to the middle of her of the top of her chest where his hands spanned and pressed over her heart. Another breath hitched in her throat from just how seductive and arousing his movements were. It sent heat through her whole body and made places tingle. She shouldn't be doing this but it was a simple lustful sin she would take.

"Do not be afraid." He whispered as he lifted his hand and pressed his wrist against her mouth.


	110. Sweet Like Candy

110. Sweet like Candy

The taste of copper slid into her mouth and down her throat. Any other time she might have thought of the act disgusting but instead arousal coursed through her veins and filled her. A tiny moan slipped out of her as his mouth met her neck again and left soft open mouth kisses.

"You are doing great." He whispered huskily.

She never would have thought of blood tasting so good. Was it the youkai blood that tasted sweet and delicious? Was it just him? He pulled his wrist away from her lips as his mouth disappeared from her neck at the same time.


	111. As Promised

111. As Promised

Her eyes felt heavy so she did not try to lift them. Sesshomaru's hand returned to her cheek and gently swept across and tangled in her mass of hair. She waited for him to make a move, any move. When nothing happened, she cracked open her eyes and looked up at him with a flush fanning across her cheeks. "Is that it?" she whispered with a few cracks that broke her voice.

Sesshomaru nodded and pulled away slowly, taking away the heat and the warmth of his touch with him. "I told you it would be painless." He whispered huskily.


	112. Weak Moments

112. Weak Moments  
Prompt: Chagrin

She nodded slowly and took a step back and let out a shaky breath. "Right. I should go." She whispered and quickly the arousal was replaced with chagrin. She could not believe that she would have easily given into him and allowed him to do whatever he wished. She wanted him to kiss her for god's sake! That would have been against the rules and they both could get in trouble, right?

He nodded and took a step towards her then reached behind her to open the door for her. "Will you be okay?" he asked with worry laced in his voice.


	113. One Could Only Dream

113. One Could Only Dream

Finally Kagome made it home and was still weak kneed and dizzy from the encounter. She kicked off her heels and sat down on her nice couch and leaned her head back with a dreamy sigh. She had been embarrassed with Sesshomaru that she was practically begging him to kiss her. Yes, she was curious to know what it was like to be kissed by him, but with him there and watching her… she couldn't help but feel the way she had afterwards.

But for now, she will happily think of the way his lips felt pressed gently against her neck.


	114. A Calling

114. A Calling

It was Saturday and a very relaxing day for Kagome. She was dressed in a tank top with a light jacket on with shorts and sneakers. She decided for the day to clean her apartment until she felt like it was condemned clean.  
Sweat trickled down her forehead as she scrubbed away at her bathtub. A soft _tink tink_ would break the silence. Curiously she looked down and remembered that she was still wearing the pocket watch necklace. With a little sigh she put down the scrub, wiped her hands on her legs and grabbed the worn looking pocket watch.


	115. Blast To The Past

115. Blast To The Past

Curiously she stared at the golden pocket watch that gleamed back at her ominously. A spark of light flashed from within it. She gasped as she watched the pocket watch open by its own accord. A blinding light came from within it that wrapped around her in swirls.

"What the—"

The feeling of air being pushed out of her over took her. She looked up from the small object in her hands and watched as her surroundings melted away around her and quickly a new surrounding came into view. Bright green trees and a blue sky overhead. She was back.


	116. Where's The Plus One?

116. Where's The Plus One?

Air swooshed back into her lungs. Quickly she let go of the pocket watch as it zapped her once again and closed by itself. "You have an attitude of your own, don't you?" She grumbled out to the necklace. Slowly she stood up and looked around the wide surrounding and could not remember if she had been there or not.

"Well at least now I know why I'm coming here." She whispered to herself.

Zero was trying to bring her and Sesshomaru together for whatever reason. So where was Sesshomaru? She lifted her hand to shield the bright sun from her eyes.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. I have been updating this story more on the other site. So I have a lot to update. If you want to keep up with what's being posted, check out the other site d/ o/ k/ u/ g/ a/ . c/ o/ m/ and my name on there is The Bard. You might see the story on the front page if you look at the stories posted. Sorry about that. Leave me lots of lovely reviews because it helps with my inspiration.

You'll have to get rid of the / and the spaces for the website.


	117. Waiting

117. Waiting

A groan escaped Kagome as she walked through the blistering heat and was getting eaten alive by mosquitos and whatever other creatures that wanted to suck her blood. She swatted at her leg and let out another groan. Sunglasses and sunscreen should have been her top priority with keeping on her. "At least I'm wearing shoes rather than slippers or heels." She mumbled.

A rustle broke her out of her thoughts. She stopped in her tracks and looked over to her right where the noise came from. Slowly, a figure stepped through the line of trees and shrubs.


	118. Somewhat Of a Greeting

118. Somewhat Of A Greeting

Kagome's heart skipped a beat and her breath caught in her throat as she stared at the feudal Sesshomaru and saw him in a completely different lighting than the first. She seemed to do that often. A few feet separated the two from each other as they stared at one another.  
Slowly he lifted his head so his nose was slightly more in the air. The wind carried around her and swept to him and blew his long silver hair gently. His eyes closed for a second then opened with a flash and narrowed at her. He can smell the scent.


	119. Curious Scent For a Curious Woman

119. Curious Scent For a Curious Woman  
Prompt: Bell  
Word Count: 200

The odd woman was back but this time carried a much stronger scent of himself on her… in her. Sesshomaru eyed her curiously and took a step toward her. His sharp eyes caught her slight movement back and her legs shaking in fear of him. Good, nothing changed about that.

"Woman, why do you carry my scent?" his voice rung sharp like a bell in his questioning.

She merely stared at him confused and he remembered that there was the language barrier. After she had left, he had searched for a translator or someone who spoke the same language. Alas, he had found someone but had not caught on perfectly to hold a conversation with the peculiar woman, but he will at least know some of what she says.

"Your scent." He spoke in English, his voice laced with curiosity but behind it was rage that she would dare to carry his scent with her own. "Why?" he continued.

She blinked up at him shocked and brought up a hand to her mouth to cover her mouth that opened. His eyes narrowed more from his impatience and receiving no answers. "Do not make this Sesshomaru ask again." He whispered heatedly.


	120. He Can Speak

120. He Can Speak!

Shocked that he spoke English, Kagome stood there dumbfounded with a hand covering her mouth. She lifted her other hand and pointed at him with a shaky finger, "You spoke English!" She whispered meekly.

Sesshomaru stood there still staring with his bored look but in the depths of his golden eyes she could see a fire building. Not a lustful fire or a happy fire or anything… it looked to be anger. She shook her head to clear away the shock.

"It's hard to explain. Would you believe me? I'm just excited you know English right now." She said quickly.


	121. Third Person Much

121. Third Person Much

"This Sesshomaru is waiting."

Kagome watched him as his one good arm moved and rested his hand on his sword hilt. Did he really plan on using the sword on her?! He promised that carrying his scent would protect her! "You gave me your blood." She said quickly.

He raised his eyebrows for a split second then relaxed them, "That is a lie wench. This Sesshomaru would never give a human or anyone for that matter his blood."

"A. No it's not a lie. B. Why are you talking in third person?" It was her turn to raise her eyebrows.


	122. What?

122. What?  
Prompt: Jade/Jaded

He stayed silent and she was not sure if he was confused with what she said or if he did not understand what she meant. Either way she huffed and crossed her arms across her chest and watched him as he released his hand from the sword hilt and allowed his arm to relax back by his side.

"You are an insufferable jaded girl." He whispered then with a dramatic swish he turned and walked away.

Kagome stood there confused for a moment then followed him. Where in the hell did that come from and why did he not kill her?


	123. What Is It About Her?

123. What Is It About Her?

What had she said to him? Damn it all for not knowing the whole language of English. He mulled over the words in his mind and decided to file them to the back of his mind and bring it up to the little imp that taught him as much English as he could within the time frame he had while the girl was missing. He had decided to allow her to live only to further his curiosity and to learn her better.

Why could he not bring himself to kill her like he would anyone else who spoke against him?


	124. Travelling With A Real Destination

124. Travelling With a Real Destination

It had been a few nights that she had been gone and it was just out of thin air. He remembered clearly the night that they had been resting. He had closed his eyes for a few minutes when he heard a strange noise. When he opened his eyes he saw the light that surrounded around him and then she was gone. It intrigued the Lord of the Western lands greatly and there were many things he wanted to know about her.

And that saved her life.

Because of his questions that are unanswered, he traveled to the West… with the girl following behind him. Good. She will be taken to his home and he would declare someone to question her until she spills out the information he needs. That would be a great time for him to learn the language she spoke as well.


	125. Out Of Shape

125. Out Of Shape

Clearly she was out of shape if she couldn't keep up with his fast pace. Occasionally she had to run a little bit to catch up then ever so slowly she would fall behind. It was tiring her out quickly. She panted heavily as she walked and watch his figure become smaller and smaller in the distance. "Are you just going to leave me behind?" She growled out and started to run to catch up once again. _I take back everything that I thought of him, he is the insufferable one. I'd rather deal with the future him than this one._


	126. Time To Hunt

126. Time To Hunt

After hours of travelling and feeling like they were going nowhere, he had stopped and turned to face her. She stopped dead in her tracks and watched him as he slowly walked back to her and stopped a few feet away. Naturally he lifted his nose and sniffed the air once again to bring in her scent. Perhaps he was right… the scent was keeping her safe. He eyed her then turned.

"Hunt your food." He said softly then walked away.

She raised her eyebrows, "What?"

He continued to walk away and vanish from sight.

"Did you just ditch me?!"


	127. What To Do Now

127. What To Do Now

"He totally just ditched me. Now what am I going to do? Zero, are you even watching me right now?" She growled out through her teeth and stomped her foot in a temper tantrum. She waited a few moments for a response, any response but received nothing. Of course not. She was going insane thinking that the match-maker would be watching through some crystal ball laughing his ass off at her.

"I can't believe this." She huffed out and turned in a slow circle. A hiss broke her out of her thoughts that made her squeak out of fear.


	128. Too Much To Ask

128. Too Much To Ask

Kagome quickly made her way away from the spot where she heard a snake and looked around the forest. Why were they always in a forest? Where were they even going? She sighed out and looked down at the necklace that dangled around her neck and bounced with her footsteps. Why was she the one chosen to be sent back to the past to meet Sesshomaru? She was fine being lonely and working to fill in the void.  
"I just want to go home!" She yelled out and stomped her feet once more as she walked to nowhere.


	129. Trying To Figure Her Out

129. Trying To Figure Her Out

Sesshomaru watched from afar in the tree tops. The woman acted like a child in his absence which irritated him. _That_ was following him? How irksome she was! Why is it that she carried his scent in the most intimate kind of way? He would remember giving someone his blood, which is only in a manner of mating or for a life mate.  
Curiously he lifted his nose once more in the air and took in a deep breath of her scent. It smelt of musk that swirled with the spicy scent of his own. No, she could not be a soul mate.


	130. One Pissed Off Snake

130. One Pissed Off Snake  
Prompt: Panic

A snap of a twig stopped Kagome's temper tantrum. With interest she looked up and made a face of panic as she was face to face with a snake that was on a tree in front of her. "H-How is it so big?" she muttered petrified. The snake's head was the size of her two fists put together! And why did it look so pissed?  
A scream escaped her as she backed away and tried to weave around some trees to get away from it but the huge snake moved so quickly and was once more in front of her. "I don't want to die!" She screamed.


	131. Hero

131. Hero  
Prompt: Red

In a flash of red and white the snake disappeared from Kagome's view. She blinked shocked as a new form out of nowhere was now standing with his back facing her.

"Sesshomaru?" She whispered astonished. "I thought you ditched me."

His hand came up and his claws at the end started to glow green. As if preparing himself he simply cracked his knuckles by bringing his fingers down then releasing them. He then became a blur and a sound of cutting could be heard along with a loud _hiss_ and gurgling. He leaned up from his crouch and turned around.


	132. Blowing Things Out Of Proportion

132. Blowing Things Out of Proportion

A small smile formed on Kagome's lips as he turned around—dramatically slow of course, because he's the drama queen—and stared at her with a perplexed look.

"This is what you were afraid of?" he held up a limp and very dead small snake by the neck. It was ten times smaller than what was just a few seconds ago!

"What?! It shrunk! It was much larger than that." She pointed a finger at it and shook her head bewildered.

He stared at her with a look of 'yeah right' then dropped the dead snake and walked past her.


	133. Silky Material

133. Silky Material

"Ugh!" Kagome turned and stomped as she followed very closely behind Sesshomaru. "You aren't even going to explain yourself on why you ditched me? I could have died you know."

He continued to walk and ignore her.

She growled as she reached forward and grabbed onto his kimono. Wow it was soft like silk. He stopped thus making her—because she was paying too much attention to how nice the material was—bump into him harshly. He turned slowly with his eyes narrowed at her hand on his sleeve then at her face. She quickly removed her hand with a meep.


	134. Know Your Place, Kagome

134. Know Your Place, Kagome

"You forget your place with this Sesshomaru. I am not nor will I ever be your suitor or protector. Know your place and keep your shrewdness for someone else." Sesshomaru spoke softly and elegantly with each word in a whisper.

Kagome stared astonished at Sesshomaru as he pretty much told her to quit her bitching. For someone who did not know English that well, he certainly knew enough. She sighed as he turned back around and continued his walking. She followed and kept silent. She'll give him some space, maybe he was just irritable about something and she took the brunt of it.


	135. Boar

135. Boar

"Oh." Now Kagome felt stupid for assuming that he had ditched her when he really hadn't. They came upon a clearing that was close and he already had a kill that was laying there ready to be put over a fire.

Sesshomaru walked over to a tree and sat down on the ground with one leg up and the other stretched out. "Do what you wish." He commanded.

Kagome blinked and looked at the dead boar. Well she would have to build a fire pit and start the fire…again. It was certainly going to be a fight to start one.


	136. Smoking

136. Smoking

The smell of roasted boar made Kagome's mouth water. She watched the fire that licked gently at the boar that hung above it just enough to be smoked and cooked. It had been an hour and she knew it wouldn't be much longer until the boar would be ready. Sesshomaru stayed put in his spot and stared at the sky disinterested.  
Shouldn't he have been drooling over the boar as well? He was a dog demon was he not? Why wouldn't he act like what he was? Kagome pulled her knees up to her chest. She was starving and couldn't wait much longer.


	137. No Human Substance Needed

137. No Human Substance Needed

Kagome cleaned off the meat from the bone she was eating. She looked over at Sesshomaru who continued to stare away from her and watch the sky. A little annoyed, she got up with a piece of meat and sat down next to him. She held the meat out in front of him with her eyebrows raised.

"You gonna have some?"

Sesshomaru blinked then looked down at her and the meat that was in his face. "I do not need your human food." He said gently then looked away disinterested.

How curious. Kagome brought the meat back in front of her.


	138. So Serene

138. So Serene  
Word Count: 200

"So full." Kagome said happily as she leaned against the same tree with Sesshomaru.

The sun was setting and the scenery looked so beautiful. With heavy lidded eyes she stared out at the horizon that was shades of pinks, blues and purples. "It's not every day I get to see something like this." She whispered to him.

"Hn."

A smile spread across her lips from his lack of response. In any language, he would use that. In the future he did that to let her know he was listening or he was thinking hard. But this Sesshomaru probably just wanted her to stop talking. Interested in what his response on her talking was, she turned her head. He was staring away from her so she could only see his profile. But he was beautiful from the lighting. His golden eyes were lit up from the setting sun that made his eyes sparkle just like gold. For a different species, he was sort of cute. Especially when he didn't look at her with the look of hatred.  
Feeling her stare, he turned his head and looked at her with narrowed eyes. She squeaked as she looked away and closed her eyes.


	139. So Sad

139. So Sad

Sleepily Kagome lifted her head as she realized that she dozed off. She grumbled sleepily to herself as she rubbed her eyes and looked around. "Sesshomaru?" She asked frightened. She could not have been left behind, especially at night. She got up from her spot on the ground and looked around then stopped in her tracks when she saw him standing quite a distance away staring up at the half moon. He looked so sad and it broke her heart. Had he gone through something before?  
With a sigh she sat down and waited for his return.


	140. Fly

140. Fly

"We will fly."

"What?"

"Hn…"

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru shocked. Did he just say that they will fly? She had no idea that he had that kind of supernatural ability! Wait, she didn't know a lot about him anyways…  
"Are you going to sprout wings?"

"Come." He stood his ground and waited for her to come to his side.

With raised eyebrows and a heart beating way too fast, she slowly went to his side and gasped as he pulled her in a little closer. Quickly they started to levitate off the ground and shoot through the sky.


	141. Hnn

141. Hnn

The young woman beside him was shaking in fear as they flew through the sky. The wind was not cold but it was not warm either. He wished to get to his castle grounds before the next day so he could further investigate this strange creature. He must know what she was and where she came from. Damn him for his curiosity and damn him for not having anything else better to do.

"We are actually flying." She chattered out through her teeth.

He looked down at her then looked back straight ahead. He had no idea what she said. "Hn."


	142. The Fluff

142. The Fluff  
Prompt: Heaven

First she was shivering from her being scared that they were hundreds of feet off the ground on what looked to be a sparkly cloud under their feet, but now she was freezing. She moved in closer to Sesshomaru and tried to keep her eyes open to see where they were going, but the wind was drying her eyes out.  
Something warm touched her shoulders after a while. It wrapped around her body and felt so soft and smelled heavenly. Kagome looked down and noticed the white fur that Sesshomaru wore was now wrapped around her and connected to his shoulder.


	143. What Is The Fluff?

143. What Is The Fluff?

The texture of the fur was softer than a teddy bear. What kind of fur was this? She pondered for a few moments if the fur was actually attached to him, and if it was… what was the thing to him? She seriously hoped it wasn't an intimate part. A blush rose to her cheeks.

"Forget it Kagome. Just accept it and be warm." She whispered to herself.

"Hn."

Did he understand what she just said? The blush on her cheeks reddened and she peeked up at his face through her lashes. He was staring straight ahead and ignoring her.


	144. Home Sweet Home

144. Home Sweet Home

It well past midnight by the time they started to descend and touched the ground. Kagome was fighting to keep her eyes open all for a different reason. She was exhausted and sore. And strangely her throat was sore as well. Her legs shook slightly as they started to walk and she lagged behind him. It was hard to see where they were going but soon they approached a large gate that was lit with torches and had men standing on the top and outside the front of the gate with swords.

"What is this?" she asked him softly.


	145. Gate Guards

**145. Gate Guards**

Sesshomaru stopped a few feet from the men. Kagome stepped up next to him and looked at the men then up to Sesshomaru then back to the men.

One of the men greeted Sesshomaru in Japanese, which Kagome could not understand. But she caught his name being said. Sesshomaru-sama. Sesshomaru spoke softly in his language which made her shiver. He sounded so deadly just the way he spoke. It was unbelievable to her that someone's voice would scare her so much.

The gates opened and Sesshomaru went forth. Kagome quickly followed behind him. As she passed by the men they gave her strange looks and whispered to one another.


	146. Beautiful

**146. Beautiful**

Entering the gates, the inside of the city was lit up by torches that lit along the way. Kagome's eyes widened and she looked around at just how beautiful the place was. Even though the place looked to be deserted from the lack of people because of the hour, it was still beautiful.

"Wow." She whispered.

There were nice homes—Japanese style huts—and what looked to be shops. A few soldiers walked by and greeted Sesshomaru with a nod and a word she didn't understand. They gave her the same odd look and continued on their business.

"So beautiful."


	147. Flowers

**147. Flowers**

Slowly they approached a much larger home that could have gone on forever. They passed through a garden that had different types of flowers she had never seen before. And the smell of them! Distracted she stared at flowers that were bloomed beautifully and were a light colored purple with pink in the middle of each delicate petal. They were otherworldly.

"Woman."

Kagome snapped her attention to Sesshomaru and noticed him standing on the patio of the home with his back to her. She quickly made her way to him and followed him inside the large home.


	148. New Surroundings

148. New Surroundings

They stepped into the large home and it felt so odd being in the home of Sesshomaru… well the past Sesshomaru. It was a beautiful home but she had never thought of him living there. He seemed like a wonderer or lived in trees or something barbaric. They walked down a long hallway and stopped just outside a door. Slowly he slid it open and looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"You will sleep here."

She looked up at him then into the room and nodded. "Okay but on what? The floor?" she stepped in and heard the door screen close with a soft snap. With a little sigh she looked around the room. There was another door to what she assumed would go outside. There was the Japanese styled screen she would change behind and on the floor by it was a sleeping mat and a blanket.

"Oh."


	149. To Business

149. To Business

Finally he was able to rid the girl for the night and he did not have to smell her scent mingled with his own. It irritated him that she carried his scent around and acted the way she did. Because somehow his blood coursed through her veins, he had to be sure that she acted properly. But the language barrier stopped him from being able to tell her so.  
Turning a corner he made it to where he needed to be. He slid a door open and was greeted by his mother with one of her male servants kissing over her neck.

"Sesshomaru." She purred.


	150. Meeting

150. Meeting

"Mother." He greeted cordially and glared at the servant who continued to kiss over his mother's neck. "Is it necessary to have him here in my presence?" He bared his teeth in a warning.

Soft laughter bubbled out of her and she gently pushed away the black haired man. "Leave us." She purred. "I will have someone fetch you." She stood from her spot as the servant got up and left the room. "You look worn. Shall I have someone sent for you in your chambers?" she slowly made her way to her son.


	151. Hard Headed

151. Hard Headed

"I wish for the demon who knows the new language of the far West."

His mother stopped in front of him, her delicate hand rubbed his left arm… well the half of it anyways. "What for? And do not try to dance your way around the subject this time. You have been wanting this translator for unknown reasons and I must know." She purred.

"My business is not yours, mother. Seek out the demon."

"Do not be so hard headed, love."

Sesshomaru pulled away from her and narrowed his eyes, "If anyone were being hard headed—"

"Hush now, Sesshomaru."


	152. Mother Knows All

152. Mother Knows All

Warm hands snaked around Sesshomaru's torso and rested on his upper chest. "There is something you aren't telling your mother…" She whispered teasingly in his ear.

Sesshomaru turned his head and looked at his mother's face that was up close. She had a slight pout on her puckered red lips and her brows were furrowed. The crescent moon on her forehead—that matched his own—was wrinkled from her fake pouting. "Hn. There is nothing to tell."

"Oh yes there is. I can smell it." She took in a deep breath and let out a hiss through her teeth.


	153. Interrogations Not Wanted

153. Interrogations Not Wanted

Sesshomaru gently pushed her off of his being and he turned to face her. "I did not come here to be questioned. You will seek out the demon who knows the language."

She let out a light laugh and covered her lips with a pale dainty hand, "You are so touchy. Do you not know the hour of the night Sesshomaru? I will seek him in the morning. Until then, answer my questions."

Sesshomaru bared his teeth in warning. He brushed past her and left the room with her cackling. He walked down the hall and stopped for a brief moment outside _her_ door then continued to his own chamber.


	154. Morning Call

154. Morning Call

A soft tap on the door woke Kagome from her deep slumber. She rubbed her eyes and looked toward the window by the door that went to the outside. It was already light outside. She quickly got up from the mat and groaned about how her back hurt from sleeping on that thing.

Another soft tap at the door.

Kagome made her way to the door and slid it open slowly. Her blue eyes widened as she saw a beautiful young woman standing there with her eyes downcast. "Sesshomaru-sama." She whispered.

"What? I'm not Sesshomaru." Kagome waved her hands and shook her head.


	155. Misunderstandings

155. Misunderstandings

"Sesshomaru-Sama." The girl repeated looking nervous.

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "Oh." She whispered back. The girl probably did not know English so her saying Sesshomaru's name must have meant something. She nodded her head and waited for the girl to continue.

Slowly the red headed woman turned and started to walk away then stopped and looked over her shoulder. She smiled nervously as in a 'hey are you going to follow?' then turned and walked again down the hall. Kagome followed closely behind. They walked for a while through the halls and went deeper into the castle until they arrived in a grand room.


	156. Busted

156. Busted

The room was full of people… demons. As soon as Kagome stepped through the door everyone went quiet and turned to look at her with shocked eyes. A blush burned at Kagome's cheeks as she looked around the room and could not find the familiar face she so wanted to hide behind at that moment. Why were they all looking at her like that?

"I knew it." Someone said aloud. It was a female voice and footsteps could be heard and people moved out of the way to reveal a woman who looked so identical to Sesshomaru.


	157. Meeting The Mother

157. Meeting The Mother

The woman had white hair, some of it swept up and out of her face except for her bangs that hung over her forehead. She had a crescent moon on her forehead and beautiful makeup adorned her eyes and lips. She wore a white kimono with blue flowers decorated over the sleeves and neck. Slowly she walked up to Kagome with a little smirk.

"You are the one he is hiding." She concluded.

She was speaking English and it threw Kagome off by a lot. "I-I'm sorry… what?" she stammered.

"Sesshomaru has been acting sneaky these last few days and you are the reason, are you not? You reek of him." She raised her nose and took in a deep breath then let it out. A delicate silver brow raised as the scent processed. "Something else, what is it?"

"How is it you know English?" Kagome asked dumbfounded.


	158. Neck Exposed

158. Neck Exposed

The woman waved a hand to silence Kagome and her eyes narrowed, "Answer my question."

_I don't know which is worse, Sesshomaru's glare or this woman's!_ Kagome took a small step back and stammered a few times before she was able to speak. "I'm not sure what is going on. Where is Sesshomaru?"

The woman tilted her head and reached out and grasped onto Kagome's chin tightly. With a flick the woman lifted Kagome's head up high to expose her neck. A smile grew on the woman's lips and her eyes lit up brightly.

"Mother." Sesshomaru's voice carried through the crowd.


	159. That's His Mom!

159. That's His Mom!

Kagome blinked and looked around the room and noticed Sesshomaru entering from where she had entered a few moments ago. He had a glare that matched the woman's. It was sort of creepy with just how similar it was.  
_Wait, did he just say mother? So she is his mom? Oh God._

"What have you up your sleeve mother?" Sesshomaru stepped forward and towered next to Kagome's tiny form.

"Oh honey, if anyone has anything up their sleeve it would be you. Now would you care to explain to this one why you were hiding this human girl?" she giggled but behind it was sarcasm.


	160. One Scary Woman

160. One Scary Woman

"This Sesshomaru does not have to explain motives."

Kagome looked between the two with her mouth open. They were very alike. Even how they talked and how they bickered.

"It's nice to hear you speaking the language that you had refused for such a long time. Although you might need to work on that don't you…" His mother glanced at Kagome with a little smirk then looked back at her son. "because of this _human_ girl. Why does carry your scent?"

"Must we have an audience mother?"

Kagome's eyes widened at how embarrassed he was acting. This was all so strange and odd to see the fearful Sesshomaru shaking in his boots in front of his mother. She must be scary!


End file.
